Star Wars: Lost Horizons
by Microbesmith
Summary: Master Dulac with her Padawan Starianne travel to a planet on the outer rims to learn about their pacifist ways just to uncover a group of Gamoreans gaurding a hidden base. Master Dulac investigates to find relics from the Sith war. She and her Padawan rush back to Corusant to tell them but their ship is damaged and they ask for the assistance of a bounty hunter.


144

STAR WARS:

LOST HORIZONS

Screenplay by

M.

Michael Robert Smith

P.O. BOX 127

BRATTLEBORO, VT 05301

1(802)-376-3296

(microbesmith )

EXT. SPACE

CARD -

STAR WARS:

LOST HORIZONS

EPISODE 1

It has been close to two hundred years since the end of the Sith War. The Republic is still recovering from the onslaught. The Jedi, now struggling to become the great peacekeepers they once were fight day by day with the fear that the Sith might have survived and are secretly planning their revenge.

For Master Jedi Dulac and her Padawan Starianne their next assignment sent them to the Outer Rim territories, to visit the people of the Monoth System to study their Pacifist ways.

During their visit a band of Gamorrean Warriors attacked a mining colony on the outskirts of the capital city. Because the need for security was abandon long ago, the people of Monoth asked Master Dulac and Starianne to investigate the vicious attack.

They followed the Gamorreans to their base of operations and found something they were not prepared for…

EXT. HIGHLORD COMPLEX – NIGHT

JEDI MASTER MARY DULAC (a human female in her late forties) ducks down behind a large storage container and places two, foot long cylinder shaped objects wrapped in a brown leather rag into a small backpack.

She hears several GAMORREAN warriors talk and looks around the container at them. She a skinny GAMORREAN giving orders to three large GAMORREANS by pointing in different directions. The three GAMORREANS run off into those directions.

A JEDI TRANSPORT ship zooms across the area drawing the attention of the GAMORREANS. They watch it land at the edge of the field just outside the complex's borders.

MASTER DULAC places the backpack on and uses the distraction to run across the field.

She is halfway across the field before the GAMORREANS warriors realize she is there. Because of their bulky size the GAMORREANS fire at her instead of running after her.

Blaster fire hits the ground around MASTER DULAC.

A ramp opens at the back of the Jedi transport and JEDI PADAWAN STARIANNE ORGANA (a human female in her early twenties with red hair) steps out. She quickly runs into the field deflecting the blaster fire with her two, yellow-bladed lightsabers.

STARIANNE

Hurry Master Dulac.

MASTER DULAC enters the transport. STARIANNE deflects several more blasts before enter the ship.

The ramp closes as the ship floats into the air.

Two GAMORREAN warriors unpack a heavy cannon blaster from a storage crate. They fire it at the transport.

One shot out of five hits the ship. The shot hits a part of the engine.

The right engine smokes as the Jedi transport zooms across the night sky.

INT. COCKPIT – JEDI TRANSPORT

Starianne pilots the ship as Master Dulac sits behind her holding the backpack.

MASTER DULAC

Set a course for Coruscant, Starianne.

STARIANNE

The last blast knocked out the hyperdrive engines. We can only travel as far as the sublight engines can take us.

Master Dulac looks out the cockpit window and watches the atmosphere disappear into space.

MASTER DULAC

Make a course for the Durren System.

STARIANNE

Isn't that a heaven for smugglers and bounty hunters? Wouldn't we stick out at a place like that?

MASTER DULAC

Just proceed as asked my Padawan.

STARIANNE

Yes Master.

EXT. THE MONOTH SYSTEM

The Jedi transport flies out of the atmosphere, passes several satellites then two moons before flying into space.

EXT. CAPITAL CITY - CORUSANT - DAY

Hundreds of transports follow the skyways passing thousands of skyscrapers.

One particular skyscraper has the words "LUCAS HOLDINGS" in bright neon letters down the side of the hexagon shaped building.

(V.O.) LORD ANTHOS

How are the plans concerning the Outer Rim territories proceeding?

INT. COMMFERENCE ROOM – LUCAS HOLDINGS – DAY

LORD ANTHOS (a tall and slender but muscular human male in his early fifties with long curly hair tied into a pony tail, wearing a black suit sits at the back of a 'U' shaped table.

Three of his executives are portrayed as a hologram around the table including SEBASTION MOUNTCLIFF (a muscular male in his thirties wearing a one-piece black suit underneath a long black trench coat.)

There are six executives, male and female humans sit around the rest of the table.

MR. MCMALAGEN (a chubby and wimpy looking human male in his thirties wearing a blue and white suit stands at the back of the room behind LORD ANTHOS.

MISS JENNINGS (a human female) looks at LORD ANTHOS.

MISS JENNINGS

Our research of the system of Tatooine shows that it is mostly populated by bounty hunters, smugglers and moisture farmers but we were unable to create a presence there…..

LORD ANTHOS

(A little angry)

I was told Tatoonie would be an easy acquisition.

MISS JENNINGS

If you have let me finish my Lord Anthos I was about to say that a member of the Hutt Clan moved in before we could.

The executives look to her like she broke the law then they look to LORD ANTHOS.

LORD ANTHOS places his elbows onto the table and place his hands together as he looks at her, not angry but with a blank expression.

Most of the executives are surprised but a few including Sebastian don't care.

LORD ANTHOS

The Hutts you say.

MISS JENNINGS

(Nervous and afraid)

Yeess….my lord.

LORD ANTHOS sits back then looks over at Sebastian.

LORD ANTHOS

How are the plans on Naboo proceeding, Sebastian?

MISS JENNINGS sits back in her chair relived that nothing happened to her.

SEBASTIAN

I am now Director of Food Production for the capital city of Theid, just like you predicted, my lord.

LORD ANTHOS

Good. With the unforeseen situation with the Hutts the plan for the Outer Rim is on track. You are all dismissed.

LORD ANTHOS continues to sit back and watches everyone leave and the holograms disappear. He then waves to MR. MCMALAGEN to come to him.

LORD ANTHOS

What is that woman's name?

MR. MCMALAGEN

Miss Jennings.

LORD ANTHOS

Have Miss Jennings take a trip to Tatooine and make sure she stays there until we have the planet.

MR. MCMALAGEN

Yes my lord.

LORD ANTHOS watches MR. MCMALAGEN leave.

A hidden door in the back wall opens open and MERV-2R (a silver, humanoid robot with joints that make it more flexible then a human) walks into the room.

LORD ANTHOS

(Without looking at MERV-2R)

Have they been delivered?

MERV-2R

Yes and according to you specifications. I tested them myself.

LORD ANTHOS

Good.

EXT. IDBUKA MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON – NIGHT

JESSTICE BROM (a human male in his early thirties wearing grey and blue armor that looks like the snow stormtrooper armor from "Empire Strikes Back") squats behind a tree with LACEY-BLUE (an albino female TWI-LEK wearing black leather pants and a short sleeved black leather jacket.)

JESSTICE removes his hand guns from his thigh holsters, checks their power levels then puts them away.

LACEY-BLUE looks through binoculars at the prison. She watches several armored and armed security guards walk across a grassy field outside the prison.

LACEY-BLUE

Where is that two-timing wimp of a shapeshifter?

JESSTICE looks through a different style of binoculars and watches one of the security guards drop something.

JESSTICE

He's that one and that's the signal that we're clear to enter.

JESSTICE sneaks out of the woods and rushes across the grassy field toward the prison avoiding the roof search lights.

LACEY-BLUE grabs a large blaster rifle that is leaning against the tree and follows him.

JESSTICE and LACEY-BLUE sneak along the exterior of the building until they reach an emergency fire door.

JESSTICE looks around as LACEY-BLUE breaks open the security panel and hot wires it.

The door slides open. LACEY-BLUE goes in.

JESSTICE looks at the woods they just came from.

JESSTICE

It's your turn Ludwer.

Through the woods, up a hill and on a clearing rests a cigar shaped, Corellian Engineering Corporation YV-220 series Light Freighter, THE THUNDER BOLT (an older version of "Hound's Tooth".)

LUDWER USAR (an African-American human male in his forties) lies on his stomach on the haul of the ship aiming a long sniper blaster rifle at the prison.

LUDWER

Copy that, one distraction coming up.

LUDWER looks through the scope and watches several security guards walk across the roof of the prison. Then he looks over at a parking lot full of heavily armored prison vehicles.

LUDWER fires.

The prison vehicles explode.

Almost all the security guards roaming outside the prison rush over to the exploding vehicles.

INT. IDBUKA MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON – NIGHT

JESSTICE and LACEY-BLUE step out of an elevator into a dungeon like level. They both raise their weapons ready for a fight.

When no fight happens they proceed down a hallway.

They look at the numbers on each door until they come across the one they want.

LACEY-BLUE

182. This should be the one.

JESSTICE

This guy better be worth breaking into a maximum security prison for, Lacey-Blue.

LACEY-BLUE simply looks at JESSTICE to tell him to shut up.

JESSTICE stands guard as LACEY-BLUE cracks open the security panel on the door and hotwires it. She smiles thinking the door will open but clicking noises keep the door locked.

JESSTICE

Need help?

LACEY-BLUE crosses several more wires.

LACEY-BLUE

No, I got this.

The security panel sparks as the wires fry.

LACEY-BLUE

Okay, I might need some help. These circuits are a little too old tech for me.

JESSTICE places his handguns in their holsters then removes a lightsaber from his backpack.

JESSTICE

It's a good thing I have my multi-purpose security key.

JESSTICE activates the lightsaber (a green blade forms) and begins to slice a circle within the door.

LACEY-BLUE

One day you're going to tell me where you got that and don't give me that 'I killed a Jedi' excuse. I never believed it.

JESSTICE finishes slicing the circle then kicks it in.

(O.S.) MINISTER HON TINTH

Hey! Watch it!

JESSTICE deactivates his lightsaber and puts it away.

LACEY-BLUE

Minister Hon Tinth?

(O.S.) MINISTER HON TINTH

Yes.

LACEY-BLUE

You're coming with us.

MINISTER HON TINTH (a male Rodian, wearing royal robes that are worn, ripped and dirty) steps out of the room. He looks at them both.

MINISTER HON TINTH

You're the bounty hunters I hired, right?

JESSTICE

I would say so. We're the ones breaking you out of prison.

The sound of footsteps make LACEY-BLUE and JESSTICE look down the hallway.

A security guard comes down the hallway and aims his blaster rifle at them. He is wearing a helmet with a clear plastic front plate so his Asian face is seen.

SECURITY GUARD

Don't move you're under arrest.

LACEY-BLUE lowers her weapon as JESSTICE puts his hands on his weapons prepared to use them.

LACEY-BLUE

Ha-ha, very funny Orggalor.

JESSTICE

I don't think it's him.

SECURITY GUARD

Drop your weapons, NOW!

A blue electrical charge moves across the security guard's body then he drops to the floor.

Another security guard stands behind him with the same build and same face as the first guard.

ORGGALOR

Do you really think I would have asked you to drop your weapons if it was really me? Give me more credit than that. I would have asked to strip search you Lacey-Blue.

ORGGALOR walks up to MINISTER HON TINTH.

ORGGALOR

This the guy?

LACEY-BLUE

Yup. Now do you have a way out? I don't want to spend the rest of my life here.

ORGGALOR

This way.

JESSTICE, LACEY-BLUE and MINISTER HON TINTH follow ORGGALOR down the hallway.

EXT. WOODS – NIGHT

LUDWER fires several shots, gets up then runs across the surface of the LIGHTNING BOLT.

LUDWER

A group of security guards are entering the woods. I can't pin them down. I'm starting up the ship. Be prepared for an emergency pickup.

(V.O.) LACEY-BLUE

Copy that.

LUDWER opens the roof hatch and climbs inside.

The ship floats upwards then zooms toward the prison.

EXT. IDBUKA MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON – NIGHT

The LIGHTNING BOLT floats above a landing platform as LACY-BLUE escorts MINISTER HON TINTH across it.

JESSTICE and ORGGALOR fire at several security guards that are trying to sneak out a side entrance.

JESSTICE

Orggalor get going, I can handle these guys.

ORGGALOR races across the platform and helps LACEY-BLUE lift MINISTER HON TINTH into the side entrance to the LIGHTNING BOLT.

JESSTICE looks at them then place his handguns away. He lifts his hands and uses the Force to push the security guards back into the prison then he uses the Force to slide the door shut. He then runs across the platform and Force jumps into the Lightning Bolt.

The side entrance to the ship closes as it zooms across the night sky.

INT. LORD ANTHOS'S TRAINING ROOM

LORD ANTHOS (wearing martial arts practice robes) stands on the middle of a martial arts practice mat.

Six, seven foot tall skinny robots walk onto the mat.

MERV-2R stands by the entrance watching.

LORD ANTHOS stands perfectly still unafraid of the robots.

The robots attack at the same time.

LORD ANTHOS ducks and weaves avoiding the first several attacks then blocks the next few. He swiftly moves across the martial arts mat kicking and punching the robots with skill and strength that would take down a human fighter.

The door slides open and MR. MCMALAGEN rushes into the room.

MR. MCMALAGEN

Lord Anthos sir, someone broke into the Highlord Complex on Monoth.

LORD ANTHOS looks over at MR. MCMALAGEN giving the robots an opportunity to attack him, knocking him fall to the floor.

LORD ANTHOS becomes angry and quickly stands up. A spherical, Force generated field expands from his body pushing the six robots across the room.

The robots break as they land against the walls and the floors.

MR. MCMALAGEN bows as he stands still by the entrance as LORD ANTHOS walks up to him.

MR. MCMALAGEN

Sorry to disturb your practice my lord...

LORD ANTHOS lifts up his hand and uses the Force to lift MR. MCMALAGEN by the throat. Within seconds he is dead and falls to the floor.

MERV-2R hands LORD ANTHOS a towel.

LORD ANTHOS

What was Mr. Mcmalagen saying before I killed him Merv-2R?

MERV-2R

Someone broke into the Highlord Complex.

LORD ANTHOS stares at MERV-2R like he can rip the robot apart just by blinking.

LORD ANTHOS

Contact the Mandalorian Security Force and get my ship ready. We're leaving for the Monoth System and call the temp agency. Tell them I need another assistant.

MERV-2R

Yes Lord Anthos.

MERV-2R leaves the room as LORD ANTHOS uses the towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead and temples.

INT. HANGER 72 – DAY

The LIGHTNING BOLT rests at the center of the warehouse sized hanger.

The LIGHTNING BOLT'S side entrance opens and ORGGALOR (now dressed in a one-piece mechanics uniform) exits with LUDWER. JESSTICE and LACEY-BLUE follow behind them.

ORGGALOR

That was so not worth it. We save a very powerful Rodian from being sentenced to death because he slept with some senator's daughter and all we got for it was a hundred thousand credits. I think the next time we take an assignment I do the bargaining.

LUDWER

Remember he said he owes us one too so if we ever need a favor we can call him.

ORGGALOR

I still wouldn't have taken the job.

ORGGALOR and LUDWER walk over to a small kitchenette where they look for food.

LACEY-BLUE

Maybe Orggalor is right. One hundred thousand credits and a favor, doesn't seem right.

JESSTICE stops about ten feet from the ship and looks around like he senses something.

LACEY-BLUE continues walking not realizing JESSTICE had stopped. She steps up to the others seeing what food they are making.

LACEY-BLUE

I don't know what I was thinking.

LUDWER

I think you saw it as a challenge to your skills. Who else would risk breaking into a maximum security prison, right?

ORGGALOR

I don't think so. I think she just wanted a big-shot Rodian to admit the Twi-Lek species are better.

ORGGALOR looks at LACEY-BLUE and notice JESSTICE is not standing with her. He looks over to see JESSTICE remove his handguns from their holsters but keeps them to his side.

ORGGALOR

What's up with Jesstice? He seems jumpy.

LUDWER and LACEY-BLUE look over at JESSTICE then quickly remove small weapons from holsters hidden on their bodies.

They watch MASTER DULAC and STARIANNE come out from behind several storage crates and walk over to JESSTICE.

LACEY-BLUE and LUDWER rush over to JESSTICE and aim their weapons and the two JEDI. ORGGALOR hides behind them not wanting to fight.

LACEY-BLUE

I don't know how you bypassed our security but if you step any closer you're dead meat.

MASTER DULAC and STARIANNE bows.

MASTER DULAC

We come in peace to simply ask an old friend a favor.

JESSTICE places his handguns away.

JESSTICE

What do you want Dulac?

MASTER DULAC

How about you remove your helmet Jesstice so we can speak face-to-face?

JESSTICE removes his helmet revealing that he is a human male with no hair and faded scars like he was severely injured when he was younger.

JESSTICE

Like I said, what do you want Dulac?

MASTER DULAC

Is there a place we can speak in private?

LACEY-BLUE

Whatever you have to say you can say now. Even if he takes you to some place private he's going to tell us afterwards.

JESSTICE

It's true.

MASTER DULAC looks at them then at JESSTICE. She removes her backpack, opens it up and shows JESSTICE the contents.

MASTER DULAC

I need to bring this to the council.

JESSTICE is shocked and almost scared at what he sees.

JESSTICE

That's impossible. How did you get that?

MASTER DULAC closes the backpack to prevent LACEY-BLUE from viewing the items.

MASTER DULAC

It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we deliver it to the council.

JESSTICE

Why can't YOU take it to them?

MASTER DULAC

Our ship was damaged and you are the only person I can trust with this, Jesstice.

MASTER DULAC and JESSTICE looks at each other like they are both thinking about the same thing.

LACEY-BLUE

I don't know who you think you are but we are not going to help anyone who breaks into our home.

JESSTICE

We're going to help her Lacey-Blue.

Before LACEY-BLUE can say anything more JESSTICE faces ORGGALOR and LUDWER.

JESSTICE

Ludwer, is the upgraded shield generators you have been working ready?

LUDWER

Sort of. I haven't tested it yet.

JESSTICE

Get them installed in the Lightning Bolt right now. Orggalor, you help him. I want us gone yesterday.

ORGGALOR salutes.

ORGGALOR

Okey dokey bossman.

LACEY-BLUE

Wait. Nobody move. We're not doing anything until a payment arrangement can be made.

JESSTICE looks over at MASTER DULAC and STARIANNE and nods.

MASTER DULAC and STARIANNE open their robes revealing that they are Jedi.

LACEY-BLUE

Great, the Jedi...wait, is she the one you killed and took the lightsaber from Jesstice?

LACEY-BLUE smirks as she looks at JESSTICE.

MASTER DULAC is confused.

JESSTICE turns toward the JEDI.

JESSTICE

Can your Padawan help Ludwer with the shield generator so we can talk?

MASTER DULAC

She's a good pilot but not much of a mechanic.

JESSTICE

You two need to do something to show you are worth something to them.

LUDWER

I trust you Jesstice. If you need me to upgrade the Lightning Bolts shields because the Jedi asked for our help then I'll do it. Come on Orggalor.

LUDWER and ORGGALOR head to a mechanic's area at the back of the hanger.

LACEY-BLUE watches them walk away frustrated at what they said.

JESSTICE waves to MASTER DULAC and STARIANNE to follow him.

JESSTICE

We need to get you out of those robes. We have some clothes that might fit you.

They follow him to a flight of metal stairs that lead to a group of rooms on the second floor.

LACEY-BLUE watches everyone leave then stands there pissed off and unsure what to do.

EXT. HIGHLORD COMPLEX – DAY

A 'V' shaped space Yacht lands on the edge of the property. A ramp opens under the cockpit.

Several GAMORREAN warriors are lined up outside the complex, watching the vehicle land.

LORD ANTHOS (now wearing a black hooded trench coat over his Victorian era suit) and MERV-2R walk down the ramp.

The skinny GAMORREAN escorts them toward the main building. The GAMORREAN speaks in what would be described as coughs and grunt then MERV-2R translates.

MERV-2R

He says that the Monoth people started mining in the mountains again. He sent a small group of warriors to kill them.

At the main building, the GAMORREAN warrior types in a security code on the security panel.

MERV-2R

The human's then sent two Jedi to investigate. The Gamorreans were able to scare one off but they lost sight of the second.

They enter the building.

INT. HIGHLORD COMPLEX

The skinny GAMORREAN escorts LORD ANTHOS and MERV-2R through a series of abandon hallways into the lower levels.

MERV-2R

The Jedi they lost sight of had entered the forbidden area.

The group stops at a large metal door. It is open slightly because it was damaged.

LORD ANTHOS waves a hand using the Force to open the door the rest of the way.

MERV-2R

When the Gamorreans finally found the missing Jedi she escaped with the second.

LORD ANTHOS, MERV-2R and the skinny GAMORREAN step through the entrance.

INT. MAIN CHAMBER – HIGHLORD COMPLEX

LORD ANTHOS, MERV-2R and the skinny GAMORREAN walk across the room passing glass displays of ancient weapons and armor concerning the JEDI and the SITH. (Each weapon and armor looks like it was picked off the ground after a battle because the items still have blood, dirt and battle damage.)

They stop at a broken display case.

LORD ANTHOS stares at the case then he turns around and stares at the GAMORREAN.

A red lightsaber blade extends out of the GAMORREAN's back. The blade deactivates then the GAMORREAN falls to the floor.

LORD ANTHOS places his lightsaber away under his trench coat.

LORD ANTHOS

Contact the Mandalore. I want the ship the Jedi escaped on, found by the time I get back up there!

MERV-2R

Yes Lord Anthos.

LORD ANTHOS and MERV-2R head back across the room then stop at the door. LORD ANTHOS points to the dead GAMORREAN.

LORD ANTHOS

And make sure someone cleans that up. I don't want it to smell like rotting flesh in here.

MERV-2R

Yes Lord Anthos.

EXT. MONTH SYSTEM

LORD ANTHOS'S yacht enters docking bay 12 to a Mandalorian battle-class starship, THE STARJUMPER.

INT. DOCKING BAY 12 - THE STARJUMPER

LORD ANTHOS'S yacht parks next to a squadron of triangle shaped Kuat Systems Engineering SCIJA series space-fighters and several Kuat Systems Engineering FIRESPRAY-CLASS Patrol ships (older versions of the ship "Slave 1").

A group of Mandalorian soldiers follow GENERAL HARON (a human male in his fifties wearing a general's uniform and not Mandalorian armor) across the docking bay toward LORD ANTHOS'S yacht.

A ramp lowers under the cockpit of the yacht.

LORD ANTHOS and MERV-2R exit the ship and walk up to GENERAL HARON.

GENERAL HARON

Greetings my Lord. We tracked the vessel to the Durren system. Our agents there indicated the two people aboard the transport abandoned it and entered the city. They said that it was a Jedi ship for sure. So does that mean you are asking us to track down the Jedi my Lord?

LORD ANTHOS stares at GENERAL HARON.

LORD ANTHOS

Two people stole something from me and I want it back. That is all that matters. Understand?

GENERAL HARON

Yes my Lord, perfectly...it's just that most of my agents have never encountered a Jedi before and would love to fight one.

LORD ANTHOS

Then I see no problem.

GENERAL HARON

Yes my Lord.

They all head across the docking bay toward an elevator.

EXT. DURREN SYSTEM

Several starships, freighters and single-person vessels fly around the three moons of the plant of Durren.

The STARJUMPER comes out of hyperspace and floats toward Durren.

Most of the ships flying around the system move off into different directions like birds avoiding a predator.

INT. HANGER 72 – DAY

JESSTICE, MASTER DULAC and STARIANNE come down from the second floor. The two JEDI are dressed in clothes that make them look like Rogues, Bandits or thieves. MASTER DULAC carries her backpack at her side.

MASTER DULAC

This life suits you Jesstice. I sense that you are calmer then the last time we met.

JESSTICE

I have learned a lot of things that they didn't teach at the...

LACEY-BLUE rushes over to them. She is not happy.

LACEY-BLUE

I got a call from Yancy on the third moon. He says that a Mandalorian Battle-class starship just showed up. Everyone is getting the frag off the planet.

JESSTICE looks at MASTER DULAC and STARIANNE.

LACEY-BLUE

I should have figured the Mandalore would be here because of them.

LACEY-BLUE looks up at Ludwer and Orggalor who are connecting the new shield generators on the roof of the ship.

LACEY-BLUE

The Mandalore are here because of the Jedi.

LUDWER and ORGGALOR look at each other.

ORGGALOR

I knew it wasn't because of us breaking the Rodian out of prison. Hand it over.

LUDWER removes three green metal bars from his pants pocket and gives it to ORGGALOR.

MASTER DULAC and STARIANNE follow JESSTICE and LACEY-BLUE toward the LIGHTNING BOLT.

JESSTICE

What's left to be packed?

LACEY-BLUE

Those three blue containers and they need help with the shield generators.

JESSTICE looks back at the JEDI.

JESSTICE

Help Lacey-Blue as I help fix the shield generator.

MASTER DULAC

It will be done.

JESSTICE climbs up a ladder up the side of the Lightning Bolt and heads over LUDWER and ORGGALOR.

LACEY-BLUE points to the containers.

LACEY-BLUE

Take those inside and place them in the rear storage closets. Then I have more for you two to pack.

STARIANNE

Excuse me. We are not hired help you can boss around...

MASTER DULAC looks at STARIANNE stopping her.

LACEY-BLUE

Yes I can because if you don't help we're going to leave you here. You see the Lightning Bolt is not Jesstice's ship it is mine and Ludwer's so we make the rules. So if you want to get to Coruscant, for free, than get your backsides moving and help with the supplies.

LACEY-BLUE walks to the back of the hanger.

MASTER DULAC

We do as she says. It is very important for us to get back to the temple.

STARIANNE

Master, please excuse my rudeness but what is in your backpack that is so important that we must take this sort of abuse?

MASTER DULAC

I am sorry that I have yet to tell you what I found but know this, I trust Jesstice so we must trust his friends and we must do as they say for now.

JESSTICE looks down and watches MASTER DULAC and STARIANNE carry the containers into the ship. He smiles taking some satisfaction in what he is seeing.

EXT. DURREN SYSTEM – DAY

The STARJUMPER enters the atmosphere and flies toward a dense area of spaceports and hangers. A dozen SCIJA series spacefighters and four FIRESPRAY-CLASS Patrol ships exit the ship and spread across the area.

Several freighters and small starships quickly leave the area like they are mice escaping from approaching owls.

INT. BRIDGE – STARJUMPER – DAY

LORD ANTHOS and MERV-2R stands behind GENERAL HARON looking out the main window, watching the SCIJA series spacefighters and the FIRESPRAY-CLASS Patrol ships chase after the starships and freighters leaving the area.

GENERAL HARON

Our agents said that the vessel you are looking for entered this area earlier today but they could not pin-point which hanger it landed in. They did say no one has left the area until we arrived.

LORD ANTHOS

Make sure they know not to damage the ship. I want the thieves alive.

GENERAL HARON

They are aware of that my Lord...

LORD ANTHOS glances at GENERAL HARON which is enough to make him afraid.

GENERAL HARON

But I will remind them.

INT. BRIDGE – THE LIGHTNING BOLT

MASTER DULAC, STARIANNE, JESSTICE, ORGGALOR, LACEY-BLUE and LUDWER enter. LUDWER and LACEY-BLUE sit down on the pilot's seats as the others seat behind them.

LUDWER and LACEY-BLUE flips switches and push several buttons going through a pre-flight check.

EXT. SPACEPORT / HANGER AREA – DURREN SYSTEM – DAY

The roof to Hanger 72 opens then the LIGHTNING BOLT zooms into the sky.

Two SCIJA series spacefighters turn around and chase after it.

INT. BRIDGE – STARJUMPER – DAY

MANDALORIAN OFFICER

Sir we have located the target.

LORD ANTHOS and GENERAL HARON walk over to the Mandalorian officer and look at the screen.

On the screen is a blueprint of the LIGHTNING BOLT next to an image of it flying away.

GENERAL HARON

Tell all fighters to stop their pursuits and get that ship.

MANDALORIAN OFFICER

Yes sir.

EXT. DURREN SYSTEM

The LIGHTNING BOLT zooms out of the atmosphere as a dozen SCIJA series spacefighters and four FIRESPRAY-CLASS Patrol ships chase after it.

The Mandalorian ships fire at the LIGHTNING BOLT. A dense energy field deflects the blasts but the impact rocks the ship.

INT. BRIDGE – LIGHTNING BOLT

Everyone jerks around from the impacts of the blasts.

LACEY-BLUE

How's the shields holding, Ludwer?

LUDWER

Considering we have been hit several times the generators are still operating at one hundred percent.

EXT. DURREN SYSTEM

The STARJUMPER leaves the planet and follows the SCIJA series spacefighters and the FIRESPRAY-CLASS Patrol ships. They continue to fire at the LIGHTNING BOLT.

A shield generator on the exterior of the bridge of the LIGHTNING BOLT overloads and explodes. The shield collapses and several blasts hit the LIGHTNING BOLT'S engines.

INT. BRIDGE – LIGHTNING BOLT

The ship jerks. Several lights flash red across the ceiling.

LUDWER looks up at them.

LUDWER

A generator just overloaded and fired a nexus power cable. We lost all our shields and engine three got hit.

The ship rocks again then a panel on the ceiling explodes. No one gets hurt from it.

LACEY-BLUE

Are the hyperdrive systems still working?

LUDWER

Yeah but I don't know for how long.

LACEY-BLUE

I'm setting the coordinates for Coruscant.

EXT. DURREN SYSTEM

The Lightning Bolt enters hyperspace and disappears.

INT. BRIDGE – STARJUMPER

The soldiers watch their screens as GENERAL HARON, LORD ANTHOS and MERV-2R watch the LIGHTNING BOLT enter hyperspace.

LORD ANTHOS crosses his arms around his chest not satisfied of the situation.

GENERAL HARON

Get the fighters back inside and plot a course to follow them.

EXT. DURREN SYSTEM

All the SCIJA series spacefighters and the FIRESPRAY-CLASS Patrol ships enter the STARJUMPER then it enters hyperspace.

INT. BRIDGE - LIGHTNING BOLT

LACEY-BLUE and JESSTICE stand on the two pilot seats fixing the panel that exploded.

MASTER DULAC and STARIANNE watch.

LACEY-BLUE

I was really excited with the new shield generators that Ludwer made but looking at all the rewiring he did I think it was a bad idea.

JESSTICE

The new shields held back an attack from several Mandalorian fighters before they fried. I think he did a good job for how quickly he put it all together.

(V.O.) LUDWER

We have a problem people.

LACEY-BLUE and JESSTICE look at each other.

LACEY-BLUE

What sort of problem?

INT. ENGINE ROOM – LIGHTNING BOLT

Smoke leaks out from a section of the engine.

LUDWER and URGGALOR have grease on their clothes and skin.

LUDWER

The hyperdrive systems are being strained because of what I did to upgrade the shields. So we either exit hyperspace now or let the engines run until it burns out. Then we would be stuck wherever we exit.

INT. BRIDGE – LIGHTNING BOLT

JESSTICE and LACEY-BLUE sit down on the two pilot seats.

LACEY-BLUE

How long before we exit hyperspace if we let it run?

INT. ENGINE ROOM – LIGHTNING BOLT

LUDWER looks at ORGGALOR. ORGGALOR shrugs.

LUDWER

Sooner than later.

INT. BRIDGE – LIGHTNING BOLT

LACEY-BLUE looks at JESSTICE then at MASTER DULAC and STARIANNE.

LACEY-BLUE

I guess we're not heading to Coruscant.

(Looking at Jesstice)

Find out where we are then prepare to exit hyperspace.

JESSTICE looks at the computer systems.

JESSTICE

We are heading by the Hocum Solar system.

LACEY-BLUE

Hocum? Ah-ha we're in good luck. I know a smuggler who operates there. Exit hyperspace and plot a course for Hocum-9.

JESSTICE

Everyone hold on. We're leaving hyperspace.

INT. ENGINE ROOM – LIGHTNING ROOM

LUDWER and URGGALOR look at each other then at the engine then leave the room as if the engines are going to explode.

EXT. HOCUM SOLAR SYSTEM

The LIGHTNING BOLT staggers out of hyperspace swerving by the first of six planets. The planet, Hocum-2 has a large set of rings around it.

Smoke erupts from the engines as the LIGHTNING BOLT flies away from Hocum-2.

INT. BRIDGE – LIGHTNING BOLT

LUDWER and ORGGALOR enter. LUDWER wipes his dirty hands on a rag.

JESSTICE gets off the pilot's seat and sits by MASTER DULAC.

ORGGALOR sits next to STARIANNE. She smells something on him and doesn't like it.

LACEY-BLUE

How's the engines?

LUDWER

Good enough to get us to wherever we are going. Where are we going?

LACEY-BLUE

Hocum-9.

LUDWER stares at LACEY-BLUE with a fatherly expression.

LUDWER

Hocum-9? Mark Tougher's Hocum-9?

LACEY-BLUE is silent as she pilots the ship.

LUDWER

Great.

EXT. HOCUM SOLAR SYSTEM

The STARJUMPER exits hyperspace and flies by Hocum-2.

The LIGHTNING BOLT is barely seen in the far background.

INT. BRIDGE – THE STARJUMPER

An image of the LIGHTNING BOLT is on a screen.

MANDALORIAN OFFICER

Target is ahead of us moving toward Hocum-5, General Haron.

GENERAL HARON

Good, good. Send out the fighters.

MANDALORIAN OFFICER

Yes sir.

GENERAL HARON smiles like he is proud of himself as he looks over at LORD ANTHOS.

LORD ANTHOS has a blank expression like he is concentrating on something.

INT. BRIDGE – THE LIGHTNING BOLT

JESSTICE looks out the window like he is concentrating on something.

JESSTICE

I got a bad feeling about this.

MASTER DULAC looks over at him about to say something.

LUDWER

Uh-oh. The Mandalorian ship just jumped out of hyperspace and is heading straight for us...wait it just launched a group of fighters.

LACEY-BLUE looks at LUDWER then at JESSTICE.

LACEY-BLUE

I hate your bad feelings, Jesstice.

ORGGALOR

Who cares about his feelings, what are we going to do?

LUDWER

We make it Hocum-9 like you said.

MASTER DULAC

We would never make it. The Mandalore would shoot us down before we reach it.

JESSTICE

She's right. So what we're going to do is I'm going to pilot the Lightning Bolt and launch you in the escape pods toward Hocum-9. With the Mandalore going after me you should be free to find your friend.

MASTER DULAC

No. I need you to help me get to the Jedi Council.

JESSTICE

I am sorry Dulac, that's not going to happen.

LUDWER

You're right it's not going to happen. Your piloting skills are worthless besides do you know how to set the self-destruct on this thing?

JESSTICE

No.

LUDWER

So that means I will pilot the ship and all of you escape in the escape pods.

LACEY-BLUE

What if you are boarded before you set the self-destruct?

Before LUDWER can answer STARIANNE speaks.

STARIANNE

I will stay behind with him.

Everyone looks at STARIANNE.

MASTER DULAC

Are you sure, my Padawan? Your skills are still rough.

STARIANNE

You have taught me to fight against enemies more powerful then the Mandalore.

MASTER DULAC

Mmmm, yes I have.

MASTER DULAC and STARIANNE stand up and hug. MASTER DULAC then looks over at LUDWER.

MASTER DULAC

You are in good hands with her mister...?

LUDWER

Ludwer Usar.

MASTER DULAC

Mr. Usar.

LUDWER

I have never fought along a Jedi before so it will be an honor to do so now.

MASTER DULAC and JESSTICE exchange glances

LACEY-BLUE

Jeez. It's like hearing someone asking someone out on a date for the first time. When you launch us do a spiral to make it look like the ship is damaged. It might cover the launch.

LUDWER

Like at Wiever Station above the moon of Guhi.

LACEY-BLUE

Good you remember. Now move it people we have escape pods to load.

LACEY-BLUE, JESSTICE and ORGGALOR leave.

MASTER DULAC and STARIANNE bow at each other.

MASTER DULAC

May the Force be with you Starianne.

STARIANNE

May the Force be with you Master Dulac.

MASTER DUALC leaves as STARIANNE sits on the second pilot's seat.

LUDWER points to a consul to the left of her.

LUDWER

To do this right you have to help me with the energy matrix feedback. The scales have to be in the 3.5 range or when I perform the spiral I can send the escape pods into the sun.

STARIANNE looks at the computer screen and then equipment on the consul.

STARIANNE

How big are your escape pods?

LUDWER

They're single person pods.

STARIANNE

Wouldn't a 3.8 pitch prove better during the spiral than a 3.5? You will be firing four escape pods at the same time, right?

LUDWER

Hmm, I think you're right.

INT. CARGO BAY – THE LIGHTNING BOLT

MASTER DULAC watches LACEY-BLUE, ORGGALOR and JESSTICE load supplies into the escape pods.

JESSTICE puts on his helmet then enters the escape pod as ORGGALOR enters the escape pod next to his. The hatches close behind them.

LACEY-BLUE stops MASTER DULAC from entering her escape pod.

LACEY-BLUE

Look here Jedi. I don't care what kind of past you and Jesstice have so when we get to Coruscant I expect us to be richly rewarded for helping you. Understand?

MASTER DULAC

And I thought you were helping us because Jesstice is your friend.

LACEY-BLUE

Friends come and go but money is always around. Now get in before I decide to leave you here and take what is in your backpack.

MASTER DULAC looks at LACEY-BLUE like she is about to laugh then enters her escape pod. The hatch closes behind her.

LACEY-BLUE balls up her fingers like she is going to punch the wall instead she enters her escape pod.

EXT. HOCUM SOLAR SYSTEM

The LIGHTNING BOLT'S engines sputters as it spirals through space. During one of its turns four escape pods launch from the bottom of the ship and head toward Hocum-9, a planet that looks like Earth.

The SCIJA series spacefighters launched from the STARJUMPER fire at the LIGHTNING BOLT as it swerves through space. Several shots miss the ship as several others damage it.

INT. BRIDGE – STARJUMPER

GENERAL HARON

The ship is damaged. Prepare the tractor beam.

LORD ANTHOS watches with a blank expression unsatisfied at what is happening.

EXT. HOCUM SOLAR SYSTEM

The four escape pods travel toward Hocum-9.

In the background the STARJUMPER moves in closer to the LIGHTNING BOLT like a shark about to eat a small fish.

EXT. HOCUM-9 - NIGHT

The four escape pods burn up as they enter the atmosphere. They look like shooting stars across the night sky.

Two escape pods crash land in a palm tree forest. The third escape pod lands on a beach and the fourth lands in the ocean.

EXT. HOCUM SOLAR SYSTEM

The group of SCIJA series spacefighters flies around the STARJUMPER as tractor beams moves the Lightning Bolt into a docking bay 3 underneath the belly of the ship.

INT. DOCKING BAY 3 – THE STARJUMPER

Several docking arms connect to the Lightning Bolt as bridges connect with the escape hatches on each side of the ship.

INT. BRIDGE – THE LIGHTNING BOLT

STARIANNE looks out the window at a docking arm as LUDWER lies on the floor underneath the main consol rewiring stuff.

STARIANNE

I don't know why but I feel nervous. It's like when I'm waiting for Master Dulac to tell me if I failed or passed at one of my Jedi tests.

LUDWER

Don't worry about it. All exterior and interior hatches are locked. We should be fine for a little bit.

LUDWER taps STARIANNE'S leg which makes her nervous like she has never had a guy touch her leg before. He notices her expression.

LUDWER

Sorry.

STARIANNE goes back looking out the window as LUDWER goes back working on the rewiring.

EXT. SOUTHERN COAST – HOCUM-9 – MORNING

A hatch flips open to an escape pod and MASTER DULAC climbs out. She has a small cut on her forehead. She looks at the palm trees around her when she hears a rustling sound is heard. On instinct she activates her lightsaber.

JESSTICE comes out of the forest carrying a duffel bag.

JESSTICE

It's just me Dulac. Have you seen the others?

MASTER DULAC deactivates her lightsaber.

MASTER DULAC

No.

JESSTICE

You go that way and I'll head this way. If you find any of them meet back here.

MASTER DULAC

Will do.

MASTER DULAC heads deeper into the forest.

JESSTICE heads through the forest toward a beach. He comes out of the forest to see LACEY-BLUE struggling to open an escape pod that is sticking out of the ocean.

JESSTICE drops the duffle bag on the beach and runs into the water.

LACEY-BLUE

Orggalor is trapped and water is filling it up. You know how he can't stand water.

JESSTICE

Stand back.

JESSTICE removes a lightsaber from his backpack, activates it and walks around the escape pod slicing the top of it off.

LACEY-BLUE pushes the top off then ORGGALOR pops out of it in his true CLAWDITE form, gasping for air.

ORGGALOR

What took you so long? I almost drowned. You know I can't stand water.

JESSTICE and LACEY-BLUE carry ORGGALOR to the beach.

The three of them sit on the sand and watch the ocean fill up the escape pod.

JESSTICE

The communications equipment was in there.

LACEY-BLUE

I guess we're just going to have to find the nearest town the old-fashion way and hope they have some sort of communications device.

(O.S.) MASTER DULAC

I found a road with fresh tracks. I think someone had driven a land based vehicle through the area recently.

They look over at her. She is carrying her backpack.

JESSTICE grabs his duffel bag as they all stand up. They all head into the palm tree forest following MASTER DULAC.

INT. DOCKING BAY 3 – THE STARJUMPER

LORD ANTHOS and MERV-2R follow GENERAL HARON and a group of Mandalorian soldiers across a bridge toward the LIGHTNING BOLT.

LORD ANTHOS grabs GENERAL HARON'S shoulder, stopping him. He looks around like he senses something. GENERAL HARON is confused by his actions.

LORD ANTHOS

No one will enter the ship. They are mine.

Before GENERAL HARON can something to object LORD ANTHOS steps up to the escape hatch, removes his lightsaber, activates it and begins to cut a large hole in it.

GENERAL HARON stands with MERV-2R and the soldiers at the middle of the bridge.

INT. BRIDGE – THE LIGHTNING BOLT

LUDWER stands on a pilot's seat and removes a panel from the ceiling. He looks at a group of burnt wires.

LUDWER

This complicates things. A lot of the wires I need to remotely activate the self-destruct are damaged. Someone has to be here on the bridge to turn it on manually.

LUDWER looks down at STARIANNE. She is starring out the window like she in concentrating on something.

LUDWER

Hello...Hey Jedi.

LUDWER steps off the pilot's seat and touches STARIANNE on her shoulder. She looks at him like she is a zombie.

LUDWER

I said I can't remotely turn on the self-destruct. Are you okay?

STARIANNE

I know why I'm nervous.

LUDWER

Oh and why is that?

STARIANNE

There is a strange disturbance in the Force…..

A red lightsaber blade pierces the bridge's door and creates a large oval shape in the door.

STARIANNE removes her two lightsabers and activates them on instinct.

LUDWER looks at the bridge's door confused.

LUDWER

If you say you can sense something bad then why is there a Jedi cutting through the door?

STARIANNE

It's not a Jedi.

LUDWER notices how STARIANNE looks afraid.

LUDWER

Well if it is not a Jedi then I'm going to set the self-destruct now.

LUDWER rushes over to the open panel next to the bridge's door. He quickly rewires the internal components then places the panel back on.

The bridge's door bursts into the room knocking LUDWER over.

STARIANNE stands by the pilot's seats ready for a fight.

LORD ANTHOS steps into the bridge. He sees STARIANNE then he looks down at LUDWER.

LUDWER looks up at LORD ANTHOS then at the panel he was working on. He darts over to the panel and pushes two buttons but before he can finish the sequence LORD ANTHOS uses the Force to grab LUDWER by the neck. LUDWER slowly floats over to LORD ANTHOS. He studies LUDWER then looks over at STARIANNE.

LORD ANTHOS

You're no Jedi and you are but a Padawan. Where is your Master?

LUDWER struggles to free himself from the invisible hold around his neck.

LUDWER

Starianne…..get out…..NOW!

LORD ANTHOS closes his eyes and smiles then he looks at LUDWER.

LORD ANTHOS

She can't. I can feel how afraid she is. She has never met anyone like me before.

LORD ANTHOS shoves his lightsaber's blade through LUDWER's stomach then releases the force grip that he has on him.

STARAINNE doesn't become angry, sad or even panic. She deactivates her lightsabers, turns around and uses the Force to shatter the bridge's front window. She jumps through the window, runs across the haul then uses the Force to jump onto a catwalk around the docking bay.

INT. DOCKING BAY 3 – THE STARJUMPER

STARIANNE uses the Force to land gently on the catwalk then turns around and faces the bridge of the Lightning Bolt. She sees LORD ANTHOS looking out the window at her.

GENERAL HARON points at STARIANNE.

GENERAL HARON

KILL THAT JEDI!

The group of Mandalorian soldiers standing around GENERAL HARON joins a second group of soldiers heading toward STARIANNE.

Showing no fear, she activates her lightsabers ready to fight.

INT. BRIDGE – LIGHTNING BOLT

LUDWER holds his stomach as he watches LORD ANTHOS jump out the bridge's window.

He then looks up at the panel and sees a blue light blinking. LUDWER slowly moves toward the panel.

INT. DOCKING BAY 3 – THE STARJUMPER

STARIANNE deflects incoming blaster fire from the MANDALORE soldiers hitting several that are further away from her as she uses Martial Arts techniques to defeat the ones closer to her.

Because there isn't much room for two groups of MANDALORE to fight is close quarters on the catwalk, most of them stay their distance and if they have a shot they fire at her.

LORD ANTHOS lands onto the catwalk. The MANDALORE that is close to him back away, letting him by.

STARIANNE defeats three MANDALORE then readies her lightsabers to fight again.

The few MANDALORE that are not unconscious grab their fallen comrades and move them away from LORD ANTHOS and STARIANNE.

LORD ANTHOS slowly removes his hooded trench coat to intimidate STARIANNE. It doesn't work.

He slowly removes his lightsabers, points it down then activates to continue to intimidate her. This time it works.

LORD ANTHOS

You feelings betray you young one. You are afraid of me.

STARIANNE

I am afraid of no one.

LORD ANTHOS

You should for you are facing a dark lord of the Sith.

STARIANNE lowers her guard more afraid then she was before. LORD ANTHOS notices and attacks. She is surprise by his speed but is able to block his attack.

LORD ANTHOS

You are quicker than I expected but know this, you are the first Jedi I have killed.

STARIANNE

I am not dead yet.

STARIANNE pushes hard against his attack to move his arms upward where she quickly spins around and kicks him in the stomach.

LORD ANTHOS smiles surprised by her swiftness and effortlessly blocks her next attack.

They attack and block each move they perform as they move back and forth across the catwalk. LORD ANTHOS with his one lightsaber has no problems blocking the duel attack of STARIANNE'S two lightsabers.

INT. BRIDGE – LIGHTNING BOLT

LUDWER reaches the panel and sees an image of a bar-graph on the small screen. It shows that the power levels are only at twelve percent.

LUJDWER tilts his head down disappointed.

LUDWER

It's better than nothing.

LUDWER closes his eyes as he pushes the flashing blue button.

INT. DOCKING BAY 3 – THE STARJUMPER

LORD ANTHOS stands over STARIANNE, who is on the floor and her lightsabers are on the floor around her about to kill her when the LIGHTNING'S engines explode.

The explosion is focused more at the rear of the ship but does enough damage to create a large hole in the haul of the STARJUMPER.

The decompression pulls several MANDALORIAN soldiers into space before the emergency shield activate.

The bridges that connect to the sides of the LIGHTNING BOLT break about.

The catwalks, entrances into the bay and the walls sustain major damage.

After a few minutes GENERAL HARON, several MANDALORIAN soldiers and several medical MANDALORIAN walk around the docking bay looking for survivors.

LORD ANTHOS, clothes ripped and dirty pushes a chunk of a wall off him. He looks at the destruction around him then finds his lightsaber a few feet away from him. He uses the Force to fling the saber to him as she stands up.

LORD ANTHOS looks around more before he finds the dead body of STARIANNE buried underneath a section of rubble.

LORD ANTHOS

How disappointing that I couldn't be the one to end your life.

GENERAL HARON climbs over debris toward LORD ANTHOS.

GENERAL HARON

My Lord, are you okay?

LORD ANTHOS continues to look at STARIANNE.

LORD ANTHOS

I will have Merv-2R look at me.

GENERAL HARON

We have highly trained medics aboard the Starjumper my Lord…..

LORD ANTHOS faces him. GENERAL HARON looks down.

GENERAL HARON

But I am sure they are not as highly trained as your droid.

LORD ANTHOS looks back at STARIANNE.

LORD ANTHOS

I want her lightsabers found and her body saved. She will make an excellent addition to the Highlord Complex.

GENERAL HARON

Yes my Lord.

EXT. SOUTHERN COAST – HOCUM-9 – MORNING

MASTER DULAC, JESSTICE, LACEY-BLUE and ORGGALOR follow a dirt road when MASTER DULAC grabs her chest like she is having an asthma attack. They stop to check on her.

JESSTICE

Dulac?

MASTER DULAC

My Padawan is dead.

ORGGALOR

Say what? Oh right it's a Jedi thing...wait, does that mean Ludwer is dead too.

MASTER DUALC

I don't know.

A six-wheeled Jeep like vehicle comes down the road and stops on front of them.

Two security officers from the Government Officials Mining Corporation step out of the Jeep. They aim large blaster rifles at them.

SECURITY OFFICER #1

Don't move. You are trespassing on Government Officials Mining Corporation property.

MASTER DULAC controls the feeling of dread she has and walks up to the two security guards with her hands in the air.

MASTER DULAC

I am Master Dulac of the Jedi. Our ship was attacked and we escaped here. I need to contact the Jedi Council as soon as possible.

The two security guards look at each other like they are unsure what to do then they look back at MASTER DULAC.

SECURITY GUARD #2

Prove that you are a Jedi.

MASTER DULAC removes her lightsaber and activates it. Then she raises her other hand.

Several rocks around the two guards lift off the ground then fling toward her. MASTER DULAC swings her lightsaber slicing each rock in half.

The two guards watch the rocks fall to the ground.

MASTER DULAC

Is that proof enough?

SECURITY GUARD #1

Would you give us a minute to call Grand Official Turlor?

MASTER DULAC

Please hurry. The people who attacked us might know we are here.

MASTER DULAC deactivates her lightsaber as she watches the two security guards climb back into the Jeep.

(O.S.) ORGGALOR

I don't think this is going to work. We are not all Jedi.

MASTER DULAC looks back at ORGGALOR.

MASTER DULAC

Have patience. It will work.

The two security guards come back without their weapons.

SECURITY GUARD #1

Grand Official Turlor will be unable to meet with you in person so Representative Aled Ok-id will meet you at the garage. He will bring you to a communication's consol so you can contact the Jedi.

MASTER DULAC bows.

MASTER DULAC

Thank you.

The two security guards escort them to the Jeep. They climb in then the Jeep drives away.

EXT. HOCUM SOLAR SYSTEM

The STARJUMPER floats across empty space. Smoke and debris comes out from the bottom of the ship.

INT. BRIDGE – STARJUMPER

LORD ANTHOS enjoys it as he watches General Haron and several Mandalorian officers move around the bridge like chickens with their heads cut off.

MERV-2R stands with LORD ANTHOS. He has dents across his robot body and he is missing an arm. If he was a human his face would be expressing how hurt and frustrated he is but since he is a robot his body posture shows that he doesn't like his present condition.

GENERAL HARON walks over to them.

GENERAL HARON

The damage destroyed our sensor systems but a repair team is working on that. The investigation team confirmed that most of the escape pods were launched before we captured the vessel. The only planet the escape pods could have gone to is Hocum-9, unless they were randomly launched into all directions. Whichever the case might be once our sensors are back online we will know their location.

LORD ANTHOS

They are on Hocum-9.

GENERAL HARON

How do you know...

LORD ANTHOS looks at him. It is enough to make GENERAL HARON quiet. He takes a deep breath then turns around and faces his officers.

GENERAL HARON

Set a course for Hocum-9.

EXT. GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS – MORNING

The Jeep continues its journey down the dirt road. It crosses over a wide stone bridge next to an old watermill like hydroelectric plant with a large wooden wheel that moves with the flow of the river under the bridge.

Large piping and cables run from the plant to a modern day hydroelectric plant with spire like structures made up of metal and glass and several warehouse like structures made up of metal and glass.

The Jeep follows the dirt road past most of the structures then down into an underground garage.

INT. GARAGE - GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS

REPRESENTATIVE ALED OK-ID (a human male in his fifties) stands with four security guards by an elevator. They watch the Jeep pull up to two other Jeeps.

The two security guards, MASTER DULAC, JESSTICE, LACEY-BLUE and ORGGALOR exit the Jeep and walk up to REP. ALED OK-ID.

SECURITY GUARD #1

Representative Aled Ok-id this is...

MASTER DULAC bows.

MASTER DULAC

Master Dulac of the Jedi order. I humbly ask for your assistance in contacting the Jedi Council on Coruscant.

REP. ALED OK-ID

I'm sorry to be so direct but how come you cannot do it yourself? We're not exactly at the center of the Republic.

MASTER DULAC

Our ship was destroyed by the Mandalore...

REP. ALED OK-ID

The Mandalore! Yes we'll contact your people at once. Come this way.

They follow REP. ALED OK-ID into the elevator.

EXT. HOCUM-9

The STARJUMPER slows down and orbits the planet.

INT. BRIDGE – STARJUMPER

GENERAL HARON looks at a holographic image of LORD ANTHOS and MERV-2R.

GENERAL HARON

Yes my Lord, all communications have been disrupted. The coordinates to the four escape pods are being downloaded into your ship now.

(V.O.) LORD ANTHOS

I want nothing to leave this system. Is that understood General Haron?

GENERAL HARON

Yes my Lord.

The holographic image shuts off.

GENERAL HARON looks out the main windows and watches eight FIRESPRAY-CLASS Patrol ships fly toward the planet.

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM – GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS - DAY

Two security guards stand at the door.

ORGGALOR sits at a long table eating apple slices and drinking water.

LACEY-BLUE stands at the window looking out it.

JESSTICE and MASTER DULAC stand with REP. ALED OK-ID at a communications consol.

MASTER DULAC

This consol doesn't work.

REP. ALED OK-ID

What?

REP. ALED OK-ID pushes several buttons. Nothing appears on the screen.

REP. ALED OK-ID

This is strange. It's like all communication bands are being blocked.

JESSTICE and MASTER DULAC look at each other like they know what is going on and it is not good.

EXT. GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS – DAY

Several FIRESPRAY-CLASS Patrol ships come down out of the sky and fire at the buildings. Several spires shatter and fall onto each other.

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM – GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS - DAY

LACEY-BLUE watches laser fire hit a spire next to them. It shatters the spire and makes it fall toward them.

LACEY-BLUE

INCOMING!

LACEY-BLUE runs toward the front of the room as the spire drops toward them.

ORGGALOR turns around to see the spire dropping toward them but in his haste he falls down when he gets off his chair.

MASTER DULAC and JESSTICE raise their hands in the air as the spire crashes into the room.

A little while later the door opens adding light to a smoky room.

Two security guards come in to find two security guards lying over REP. ALED OK-ID. Security Guards #3 and #4 check on them.

SECURITY GUARD #3

Sir?

REP. ALED OK-ID and security guard #1 wake up. The other security guard is dead.

REP. ALED OK-ID

(Cough cough) What happened?

SECURITY GUARD #4

Something about the Mandalore was broadcasted over the internal communication bands before the explosions. Besides that we don't know.

REP. ALED OK-ID looks around.

REP. ALED OK-ID

What about the Jedi?

Coughs are heard through the smoke then MASTER DUALC and JESSTICE carrying the unconscious body of LACEY-BLUE come out of the smoke. Their clothes are ripped and they have cuts on their bodies.

The dead body of ORGGALOR is barely seen underneath a section of the ceiling through the smoke behind them.

JESSTICE coughs as security guard #4 helps them with LACEY-BLUE.

MASTER DULAC

Did you say the Mandalore are here?

SECURITY GUARD #3

That's what we heard then all the communication bands went dead.

JESSTICE

We have to get out here.

(Looking at security guard #3)

Where is your spaceport?

SECURITY GUARD #3

In the clearing behind the hydroelectric plant but it's too far away.

REP. ALED OK-ID

The Hicinians. They can help us. It's a rumor they are friends with smugglers. They can get us help.

LACEY-BLUE

The Hicinians? Small green beings with pointy ears?

They all look at LACEY-BLUE to find her awake.

REP. ALED OK-ID

Yes.

LACEY-BLUE

I think they are the ones Mark works with.

REP. ALED OK-ID

Mark? Do you mean Mark Tougher?

LACEY-BLUE

(cough cough) Yeah. Why?

REP. ALED OK-ID

Can you identify him?

LACEY-BLUE

Who?

REP. ALED OK-ID

Mark Tougher.

LACEY-BLUE

Ah yeah.

REP. ALED OK-ID

(Looks at the security guards)

Help us get to the garage. We're going to see the Hicinians.

SECURITY GUARD #3 AND #4

Yes sir.

The three security guards help the others out of the room.

EXT. LANDING PLATFORM - GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS – DAY

Two FIRESPSRAY-CLASS Patrol ships land as the rest of the ships fly around.

A ramp slides out from the back of the ships. A squad of seven MANDALORIAN soldiers exits one ship as four MANDALORIAN soldiers follow LORD ANTHOS and MERV-2R out of the other.

LORD ANTHOS

I want every inch of this place searched. Find me the Jedi.

The soldiers spread out heading in all directions.

INT. GARAGE - GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS

Three security guards escort Rep. ALED OK-ID, MASTER DULAC, JESSTICE and LACEY-BLUE to a Jeep. Once loaded, the Jeep exits the garage.

EXT. GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS – DAY

The Jeep exits the building but stops.

Everyone inside the Jeep becomes frustrated as they stare out the front window to find a small group of MANDALORIAN soldiers standing in the road.

LACEY-BLUE

What are we going to do now?

JESSTICE

Run them over.

The security guard that is driving looks back at JESSTICE.

SECURITY GUARD #4

I can't do that. They're Mandalore soldiers.

JESSTICE closes his eyes.

The steering wheel moves and the accelerator pad slams against the floor.

Several MANDALORE duck to the sides of the road as two are hit by the Jeep as it races through their blockade.

The MANDALORE that landed on the sides of the road quickly stand up and fire at the Jeep shattering the back windows.

EXT. REDWOOD FOREST - DAY

A back tire blows out sending the Jeep rushing off the single-lane dirt road. It slams against a tree.

A two foot tall HICINIAN (dressed in baggy clothes and a wide, ugly helmet), and three, three foot tall HICINIANS jump from tree branch to tree branch until they stop in a tree above the accident. Smoke rises from the engine.

Using hand gestures one of the three foot tall HICINIANS asks the two foot tall HICINIAN if they should help. The two foot tall HICINIAN simply shakes his head and they look down at the Jeep.

A security guard exits the Jeep, opens the back door and removes the unconscious body of REP. ALED OK-ID.

JESSTICE kicks open his door then helps MASTER DUALC out. They walk over to the tree where the security guard has placed REP. ALED OK-ID. He wakens and clutches his head because he head is hurting.

LACEY-BLUE wakes up to find a dead security guard lying across her lap. She pushes him off her then looks around where she finds everyone else outside the Jeep.

She climbs out then walks over to where the others are.

LACEY-BLUE

What's the plan now, huh? The Mandalore knows we are here. Ludwer and Orggalor are dead. If I am not ensured that I'm going to get paid for helping I'm going to go into the woods and hide until this is all over.

MASTER DULAC

We find the Hicinians then they find your friend and hope he can help us contact the Jedi. That's the plan. It hasn't changed.

LACEY-BLUE looks at MASTER DULAC like she is going to hit her.

JESSTICE

Lacey-Blue, please, we need your help. You're our only hope.

LACEY-BLUE

Whatever is in her backpack better be worth all this trouble. What is in it anyways?

JESSTICE looks at MASTER DULAC asking for permission. She shakes her head.

JESSTICE

I promise you that I will explain what the contents are later but right now we have to get moving before the Mandalore show up.

LACEY-BLUE

And where are these Hicinians, huh? I don't know where they are?

REP. ALED OK-ID

They live in a group of caverns several clicks away from here. If you want to get to them before night fall we must move now.

LACEY-BLUE

On foot? The Mandalore will find us for sure.

The two foot tall HICINIAN looks around like he senses something.

JESSTICE and MASTER DULAC look around like they sense something too.

MASTER DULAC

I think they already found us.

JESSTICE removes his handguns and steps onto the road.

JESSTICE

I will slow down the Mandalore. You all find the Hicinians.

The security guard grabs two blaster rifles from the Jeep hands one to LACEY-BLUE then helps REP. ALED OK-ID into the forest.

The three HICINIANS looks down and watch MASTER DULAC take several steps, stop, looks back at JESSTICE then continues into the forest.

The two foot tall HICINIAN signals to the others to follow the group. He squats on the branch looking down at the road and the other two jumps from tree branch to tree branch into the forest.

A Government Officials Mining Corporation Jeep speeds down the road.

JESSTICE fires at it creating minor damage. It screeches to a stop and five MANDOLORIAN soldiers exit, taking up positions on each side of the road then fires back.

JESSTICE quickly ducks behind his Jeep as a barrage of blaster fire creates holes into the vehicle. He stands and fires back then is forced to duck back down again.

The two foot tall HICINIAN shows that he is becoming worried from the amount of destruction the battle is causing.

The two foot tall HICINIAN flips and jumps from tree branch to tree branch until he is above the MANDALORIAN soldiers.

He raises his hands in the air as two MANDALORIAN soldiers rise. He slams his hands together as the two soldiers slam against each other.

The other MANDALORIAN soldiers look around confused at what is happening.

MANDALORE SOLDIER #1

It must be the Jedi.

The MANDALORIAN soldiers fire in all directions.

Some of the blasts hit the branches around the two foot tall HICINIAN. He moves to another branch when a laser blasts hits him in the arm. He loses his balance and falls from the tree.

JESSTICE looks around the Jeep to see why the MANDALORE has stopped firing at him and watches the HICINIAN fall from the tree.

JESSTICE moves into the forest to get closer but two MANDALORIAN soldiers fire at him pinning him down behind a tree.

He looks around the tree to see a MANDALORIAN soldier approach the HICINIAN and is confused at the site of the small being.

JESSTICE puts his handguns away as he steps out from behind the tree. He raises his hands and uses the Force to push the two firing MANDALORINA soldiers against a tree.

He gallops toward the last MANDALORIAN who is about to remove the mask from the HICINIAN. The MANDALORIAN soldiers hear twigs break and when he turns around he is Force pushed against a tree.

JESSTICE squats next to the HICINIAN and reaches out to check on him when the HICINIAN rolls away then stands up by a tree.

JESSTICE stands up and raises his hands.

JESSTICE

Whoa there, I am not your enemy.

The HICINIAN runs into the forest.

JESSTICE becomes confused by his action.

The HICINIAN stops then waves to JESSTICE to follow him.

JESSTICE looks at the unconscious soldiers then heads after the HICINIAN.

INT. GRAND OFFICIAL TURLOR'S OFFICE – DAY

LORD ANTHOS uses the Force to lift GRAND OFFICIAL TURLOR (a male in his fifties with graying hair and wide shoulders) in the air by his neck.

MERV-2R stands behind LORD ANTHOS watching.

LORD ANTHOS

Where is the Jedi?

GRAND OFFICIAL TURLOR

I...don't...know.

LORD ANTHOS

The Jedi was last seen being escorted by your people into the woods before they disappeared. Where are they going?

GRAND OFFICIAL TURLOR gasps for air trying to speak.

LORD ANTHOS loosens the Force grip he has on him.

GRAND OFFICIAL TURLOR

(cough cough) They might be going to the Hicinians.

LORD ANTHOS

Hicinians?

GRAND OFFICIAL TURLOR

The Hicinians are native to this planet and we use them to mine the Trilithium Ore for us since our droids and machines can't separate it from the rock as efficiently as they can.

LORD ANTHOS

Where are these Hicinians located?

GRAND OFFICIAL TURLOR

They live in underground caverns but no one knows for sure their exact location but it is rumored they have a village within a valley several clicks from here.

LORD ANTHOS

Thank you.

LORD ATHOS waves his hand making GRAND OFFICIAL TURLOR flings across the room. He lands against a large desk breaking it.

LORD ANTHOS faces two MANDALORIAN soldiers standing on front of the office door.

LORD ANTHOS

Send all troops into the forest and find them!

The soldiers nod then leave.

EXT. REDWOOD FOREST – DAY

JESSTICE follows the two foot tall HICINIAN to the edge of a cliff that belongs to a forest filled valley that stretches into the horizon.

JESSTICE

How are we supposed to get around that?

The HICINIAN points to an area of dense bushes.

JESSTICE

What is it?

The HICINIAN pushes some of the bushes aside revealing a cave. He waves to JESSTICE to follow then steps in.

JESSTICE bends down and looks into the cave. It is a perfect size for the HICINIAN to walk in but too small from him to walk him.

JESSTICE

I don't know if I can fit in here.

He waits for an answer or some sort of noise. Nothing happens. JESSTICE looks around then crawls into the cave.

INT. LOC-DORMA – HICINIAN VILLAGE

JESSTICE crawls out of the cave and is surprised by what he sees.

Dozens of huts made out of mudbrick line both sides of a clear river. Cable lines run from a small hydroelectric plant at the back of the cavern to the village giving power to lamp posts. Small plants and bushes grow on the edges of the river.

Several HICINIANS (1 to 3 feet tall, green skin, skinny with pointy ears and white hair – "YODA'S SPECIES", dressed in one-piece suits and sandals) roam around the village.

The two foot tall HICINIAN waves to JESSTICE to follow him down a flight of stone stairs that leads down the side of the cavern toward the village. He follows but continues to glance over at the village.

EXT. REDWOOD FOREST – DAY

A dozen MANDALORIAN soldiers drop out of two FIRESPRAY-CLASS Patrol ships into the area. They use their jetpacks to slow their descent, landing around the two Jeeps, the one the MANDALORIAN soldiers used to chase down MASTER DULAC and the others.

On the ground they separate into small groups and spread out.

They find the soldiers that JESSTICE and the two foot tall HICINIAN fought and awaken them.

MANDALORIAN SOLDIER #8

What happen? Where are the Jedi?

MANDALORIAN SOLDIER #3

I don't know. They used their powers on us.

MANDALORIAN SOLDIER #8

There is more than one?

MANDALORIAN SOLDIER #3

There must be. We had one pinned down then they attacked from several directions. Before we could react we were all thrown against the trees.

MANDALORIAN SOLDIER #8 looks around then points into the forest. They all follow him.

INT. LOC-DORMA – HICINIAN VILLAGE (CAVERN)

The two foot tall HICINIAN escorts JESSTICE through the village.

The HICINIANS within the village look his way then continues on doing what they were doing like he was nothing to them.

JESSTICE becomes overwhelmed with anxiety from all the power he feels. He becomes nervous as he looks around at everything and everyone. He notices how easily they use the Force to help them use handmade metalsmith tools to remove Trilithium Ore from rocks mined within the cavern.

Once the ore is melted another group pours it into cube shaped molds. When harden a third group remove the cube shaped Trilithium ore pieces and place them in storage containers. Most of the containers have the words 'Government Officials Mining Corporation' printed across it. But a few of the cubes are placed in unmarked crates.

The two foot tall HICINIAN and JESSTICE stop at a two story structure. The design of the structure is different than the other huts.

A female HICINIAN opens the door and lets them in. JESSTICE ducks down as he enters.

INT. CHIEFTAIN YEGAR'S HUT

The two feet tall HICINIAN rushes to the back of the room to CHIEFTAIN YEGAR (a three foot tall elder HICINIAN wearing a white one-piece uniform and a white poncho). He is speaking with REP. ALED OK-ID, his security guard and MASTER DULAC.

JESSTICE looks around the room the high-ceilinged room as he heads to the back of the room. It possesses many couches and side tables. He doesn't notice LACEY-BLUE standing at the side of the room.

MASTER DULAC perks up when she sees JESSTICE.

CHIEF YEGAR nods his head at the two foot tall HICINIAN signaling for him to stay where he is and be quiet.

MASTER DULAC

Jesstice, I'm glad to see you alive.

JESSTICE

How did you get here?

MASTER DULAC

We were found by the Hicinians just after we left. They were watching us since we entered the forest. How did you get here?

JESSTICE

The little one over there helped me.

They look over at the two foot tall HICINIAN.

JESSTICE

He used the Force like a Jedi Master. I have never sensed someone so powerful but then I am overwhelmed by how the Force is easily manipulated here.

MASTER DULAC

I have felt it too, it's intoxicating.

CHEIFTAIN YEGAR

My son helped you?

They look down at him.

JESSTICE

Yes he did. I am grateful for his help.

CHIEFTAIN YEGAR

We are not supposed to interfere with any outsider. My son and his friends weren't even supposed to bring you here. Isn't that right, Yoda?

CHIEF YEGAR looks at the two foot tall HICINIAN. He removes his helmet revealing a younger version of YODA with shoulder length braided hair.

Yoda bows his head down knowing he did something against the rules and is ready for the punishment.

REP. ALED OK-ID

I'm glad that your son and his friends helped us Chieftain Yegar but what really matters is getting to Mark Tougher.

CHIEFTAIN YEGAR

As you said before my son arrived. You are lucky, he hasn't left yet. I'll take you to him myself as long as you promise that you do not come back here ever again.

REP. ALED OK-ID

I promise.

A female HICINIAN runs into the structure and heads to CHIEFTAIN YEGAR. She whispers something that makes him displeased.

CHIEFTAIN YEGAR

A group of armored beings have found their way into our home. We must evacuate everyone to the plains.

MASTER DULAC

Why? Each of you possess the power of the Force, you can easily repel the Mandalore.

CHIEFTAIN YEGAR

I don't understand what you mean by 'the power of the Force'.

MASTER DULAS bends down on one knee and looks at him like a teacher to a student.

MASTER DULAC

It is an energy field that resides in all living things. It gives us the power to move objects, to see into the future...

(O.S.) LACEY-BLUE

Who cares! If he wants to evacuate his people then let him. I want to get out of here before the Mandalore show up and kill us all.

Everyone looks over to LACEY-BLUE who is standing by the door.

MASTER DULAC stands up and looks at LACEY-BLUE like a mother looking at a daughter who did something bad.

MASTER DULAC

For a bounty hunter you seem to cower at the sight of battles.

JESSTICE quickly steps on front of LACEY-BLUE and stops her from going after MASTER DUALC.

JESSTICE

Lacey-Blue calm down.

LACEY-BLUE

I don't care if she is a Jedi. No one calls me a coward.

REP. ALED OK-ID

Are you done squabbling? The Mandalore are approaching and Chieftain Yegar wants to evacuate his people which means we have to go to. Now, Chieftain Yegar what can we do to help…..

REP. ALED OK-ID looks down to find CHIEFTAIN YAGER and YODA gone.

He and the others look around to find they are outside the entrance talking to four HICINIANS. Everyone exits the structure.

INT. LOC-DORMA – HICINIAN VILLAGE

The four HICINIANS run off as REP. ALED OK-ID, his security guard, MASTER DULAC, JESSTICE and LACEY-BLUE exit the hut.

Before any of them can talk CHIEFTAIN YEGAR looks up at them as he points to YODA.

CHIEFTAIN YEGAR

My son will take you to Mark instead of me. The group that is coming is bigger than was first reported.

LACEY-BLUE looks at MASTER DULAC.

LACEY-BLUE

What did you do, steal a crystal skull from Indiana Jones?

The sound of blaster fire echoes around the area then the several rooftops explode.

The group ducks but the HICINAINS do not.

CHIEFTAIN YEGAR waves over to female HICINIANS to him. He tells them something then he looks up at the others.

CHIEFTAIN YEGAR

They will show you the way out which will lead to where Mark is located.

REP. ALED OK-ID nods then they follow the two female HICINIANS.

CHIEFTAIN YEGAR pulls YODA aside.

CHIEFTAIN YEGAR

Yoda, my son and only heir, I have taught you to be a brave leader but your heart always leads you down a different path from mine. No matter what never let your mind control your actions, do what your heart says even if it gets you in trouble. Be truthfully to yourself and be happy.

CHIEFTAIN YEGAR places his forehead on YODA'S forehead.

CHIEFTAIN YEGAR

Now go and be safe my son.

YODA cries as he nods.

CHIEFTAIN YEGAR watches his son run after the others. When he turns around he finds three elder HICINIANS by him.

CHIEFTAIN YEGAR

We must do what is forbidden and fight.

The three elder HICINIANS nod to agree.

At the outskirts of the village YODA and the two female HICINIANS remove several bushes from on front of three hidden tunnels by where the river disappears into the cavern wall.

The two female HICINIANS walk into the tunnels with no problems. REP. ALED OK-ID looks at the tunnel not liking the fact that he has to crawl into the tunnel. His security guard follows him in.

LACEY-BLUE slowly follows after them.

MASTER DULAC and JESSTICE look back toward the village. They can barely see several MANDALORIAN soldiers moving into the village.

MASTER DULAC

Do you feel that?

JESSTICE

Yes, there is a disturbance in the Force and it's familiar.

YODA becomes nervous feeling what they are sensing.

MASTER DULAC

We cannot help them. We must bring what I have to the council.

YODA runs away from them but MASTER DULAC reaches out and grabs him before he gets too far. She holds him close to her chest.

MASTER DULAC

You can't go back there. I know it's hard to understand but you must let your father go and you must do what were told and save us.

YODA closes his eyes then opens them up. A Force field pushes him away from MASTER DULAC, knocking her and JESSTICE down.

YODA drops, rolls across the ground then runs toward the village.

JESSTICE quickly stands up but MASTER DULAC grabs him before he can chase after YODA.

MASTER DULAC

You can't go too Jesstice. You have to help me get to Coruscant.

JESSTICE

You know, Lacey-Blue is right. Why should I help when I'm not getting anything for it?

MASTER DULAC

You have changed more than I thought. The Jesstice Brom I knew would do his duty.

JESSTICE

I don't have a duty anymore Dulac, I am not a Jedi.

MASTER DULAC

You have been and always will be a Jedi. A Jedi who the council said had talent in controlling the dark side without succumbing to it. A Jedi that the council asked to help investigate any and all sightings of Sith activity, if they still exist.

JESSTICE

The Sith are no more. If they were still around I would have found out.

MASTER DULAC

Then that person down there is not a master of the dark side and the items I possess are not proof they still exist.

JESSTICE looks over at the village.

JESSTICE

What about them?

MASTER DULAC

When we contact the Jedi they will send help and we can save them. But right now our destiny lies in bringing the knowledge of the existence of the Sith to the council.

JESSTICE

No. I am not turning my back on a group of people who saved our lives. Their leader said it himself that they don't interfere with outsiders and not look. Their village is burning. Many are dead. You go to Coruscant tell them about the Sith. I am going back.

JESSTICE runs toward the village.

MASTER DULAC reaches for him to stop him but doesn't. She looks down with no sign or being hurt by what he said, or feeling ashamed by what she said. She feels nothing. MASTER DULAC walks up to the tunnel looks inside, noticing the size of I then crawls inside.

Back at the village, four MANDALORE soldiers escort six male and female HICINIANS down the main road and have them join four more on front of CHIEFTAIN YEGAR'S hut.

Nine dead HICINIANS litter the village around them.

Another group or MANDALORE soldiers stand guard around five male and female HICINIANS.

LORD ANTHOS holds up CHIEFTAIN YEGAR by his neck and studies him.

LORD ANTHOS

You are an interesting species. I have never sensed someone so powerful with the Force before. I wonder if it is you I have been sensing and not the Jedi.

YODA enters the village. He Force pushes three MANDALORIAN soldiers who are in his way into the air.

Two MANDALORIAN soldiers fire at him. YODA jumps and flips avoiding the blasts until he is closer where he Force pushes them, flinging them in opposite directions.

LORD ANTHOS stands behind four MANDALORIAN soldiers amused at what YODA is doing then he looks at CHIEFTAIN YEGAR.

LORD ANTHOS

He is very brave. Let's see what happens when I kill you on front of him.

YODA runs towards the group of MANDALORIAN soldiers who are guarding the five male and female HICINIANS when LORD ANTHOS steps into the road.

LORD ANTHOS

I would suggest you stop right there or I will kill this one.

YODA looks at LORD ANTHOS and CHIEFTAIN YEGAR. He balls his fingers into fists and stands where he is.

LORD ANTHOS

Can you feel the anger building within him, it's amazing. He will make a powerful Sith Lord one day. And for your first lesson little green one never rush into a battle unless you know you can win.

LORD ANTHOS throws CHIEFTAIN YEGAR at his own hut. The impact creates cracks across the wall. He falls to the ground dead.

YODA screams then runs after LORD ANTHOS. LORD ANTHOS lifts up his hand using the Force to lift up YODA. He brings YODA closer so they are face to face.

LORD ANTHOS

Your anger has blinded you but that can easily be fixed. I will train you to use your anger wisely and you will possess many abilities of the dark side…..

LORD ANTHOS looks around like he senses something. He moves into the center of the road with his hand still raised and YODA still floating by him.

LORD ANTHOS finds JESSTICE standing about fifty feet away near the edge of the village. He has his hands over his guns like he is a cowboy getting ready to fight at high noon for a showdown.

LORD ANTHOS looks at the nearest MANDALORIAN soldier.

LORD ANTHOS

Hand me your weapon.

The MANDALORIAN soldiers hands him his weapon. LORD ANTHOS sets it to stun then shoots YODA knocking him unconscious. He uses the Force to place YODA on the ground by a group of MANDALORIAN soldiers then gives the soldier back his weapon. LORD ANTHOS steps away from the others and lines himself up with JESSTICE like he too is a cowboy getting ready for a show down at high noon.

LORD ANTHOS

You are no Jedi and yet I sense something familiar about you. Who are you and what makes these pathetic creature worthy to save.

Quickly than a normal mind can comprehend, JESSTICE quickly grabs his hand guns and fires at LORD ANTHOS.

For LORD ANTHOS his quick action was nothing to him. He removes his lightsaber, activates in time to deflect both shots toward JESSTICE.

The two shoots hit the ground by JESSTICE'S feet.

LORD ANTHOS

You are quick but you will never defeat me.

JESSTICE fires several more times as he runs toward LORD ANTHOS.

LORD ANTHOS deflects each shot as he runs toward JESSTICE.

When they meet up LORD ANTHOS slashes at JESSTICE destroying his handguns then swings at him to kill him. JESSTICE ducks and rolls out of the way of the attack then stands up with his lightsaber in his hand but he doesn't activate it.

LORD ANTHOS turns around to his lightsaber and is a little confused.

LORD ANTHOS

Interesting. You're a Jedi but you are no master and yet I still sense something familiar about you.

JESSTICE

I am no Jedi.

LORD ANTHOS

You could have fooled me.

JESSTICE activates his lightsaber as he steps toward LORD ANTHOS. He blocks JESSTICE'S attack easily like he saw the move coming.

They move back and forth across the street, up and down the street evenly matched, blocking each attack like they were trained by the same teacher.

The MANDALORIAN soldiers watch and don't interfere.

A male HICINIAN pulls YODA'S body to his group and they check on him. They whisper to each other trying not to draw attention to them.

EXT. REDWOOD FOREST – DAY

REP. ALED OK-ID'S security guard and LACEY-BLUE aim their blaster rifles at a tunnel in the side of a grassy hill listening to scuffling sounds. They lower their weapons when MASTER DULAC exits the tunnel.

LACEY-BLUE

Took you long enough.

MASTER DULAC stands up and brushes dirt off her clothes.

LACEY-BLUE stares at the tunnel waiting when no one comes out she looks at MASTER DULAC.

LACEY-BLUE

Where're Jesstice?

Everyone looks at the tunnel then at MASTER DULAC. She looks at them then at the two female HICINIANS.

MASTER DULAC

Your friend went back to help save your village…..

(Looking at LACEY-BLUE)

And Jesstice went after him. He thought he had to save him since the little one saved his life. I urged him not to go…..

MASTER DULAC

Stuff it Jedi

LACEY-BLUE looks at the tunnel thinking about something, something that REP. ALED OK-ID seems to have figured out.

REP. ALED OK-ID

Don't go after him we need you. Besides the Hicinians you are the only one who can help us find Mark Tougher and get the Jedi the ride she needs back to Coruscant where I am sure they will pay you a lot because you helped.

LACEY-BLUE looks at REP. ALED OK-ID then back at the tunnel.

MASTER DULAC

Didn't you say friends come and go but money is always around? So why bother worrying about him.

LACEY-BLUE turns around and hits MASTER DULAC in the face then walks into the forest.

The two female HICINIANS just stand there like what happened meant nothing then went into the woods after LACEY-BLUE.

REP. ALED OK-ID looks at MASTER DULAC'S face. She has a red mark around her eye.

REP. ALED OK-ID

Nice punch but I thought Jedi were fast enough to avoid a hit like that?

REP. ALED OK-ID walks with his security guard into the forest.

MASTER DULAC touches her eye and grins from the pain before heading into the forest.

INT. LOC-DORMA – HICINIAN VILLAGE

YODA wakes up to hear the sound of a lightsaber but his attention becomes focused on the dead body of his father. The HICINIANS around him hold onto him but he slips out of their grip and he crawls over to CHIEFTAIN YEGAR.

YODA shakes him to wake him up but he doesn't. Then he places his forehead against CHIEFTAIN YEGARS forehead.

YODA gently places his father down then he stands up.

He uses the Force to push two MANDALORIAN soldiers into the side of a hut. The impact cracks the wall.

The other soldiers turn around toward YODA but they too become hit with the Force but not by YODA but by the other HICINIANS around them.

The soldiers fling into the air over the huts, through the huts and down the street where LORD ANTHOS and JESSTICE are still dueling.

They notice the fallen soldier and back away from each. When they look around they find themselves surrounded by the HICINIANS.

JESSTICE

It looks like this fight is over.

LORD ANTHOS

I have two dozen more soldiers on their way.

JESSTICE looks toward YODA.

JESSTICE

I don't know if you understand me but get your people out of here.

LORD ANTHOS

He won't. Can't you feel the hatred within him?

JESSTICE slowly moves closer to the HICINIANS.

JESSTICE

I know what it is like to feel what you are feeling but you have to let it go. Let me handle him and get your people to safety.

LORD ANTHOS

Not going to happen.

LORD ANTHOS waves a hand Force pushing several HICINIANS back towards CHIEFTAIN YEGAR'S hut.

YODA rushes to LORD ANTHOS and when JESSTICE runs to him to intercept, YODA uses the Force and pushes him away.

LORD ANTHOS smiles as YODA jumps at him like he is welcoming the challenge.

YODA digs his finger nails into LORD ANTHOS'S HEAD. He screams as he rips YODA off his head and slams him onto the ground. The fall stuns YODA but does not knock him out. Blood drip down his eyes as he swings his lightsaber slicing through YODA'S right hip.

The wound is cauterized from the immense energy of the blade that YODA rolls over in pain instead of bleeding to death.

JESSTICE comes up behind LORD ANTHOS and thrusts his lightsaber into LORD ANTHOS'S back making him drop his light saber. The blade comes out an inch to the left of his heart, wounding him but not killing him. JESSTICE leans closer as LORD ANTHOS struggles to stand.

JESSTICE

(Whispering)

You will not die today since I once considered you a friend.

JESSTICE turns off his lightsaber then walks over to YODA as LORD ANTHOS drops to the ground.

JESSTICE picks up YODA and sees his wound.

JESSTICE

We better get you to a medic, that's one bad wound.

The other HICNINIANS gather around him, not going to attack but worried about YODA. Somehow JESSTICE knows that.

JESSTICE

We have to go before more show up. Can one of you show me the way to Mark Tougher. He has a droid that can help this one.

The HICINIANS looks at each like they don't know what he is talking about.

JESSTICE

Do you even understand me?

The HICINIANS whispers to each other. Three walk up to JESSTICE as the others run off. One of the HICINIANS points in the direction where the two female HICINIANS took MASTER DULAC and the others. JESSTICE nods. He follows them out of the village.

INT. EXTINCT VOLCANO

REP. ALED OK-ID, his security guard, LACEY-BLUE and MASTER DULAC follow the two female HICINIANS out of a cave into a large cavern. The female HICINIANS continue on across the cavern as the others are surprised by what they see.

At the back are two Corllian Engineering Corporation YT-600 series transport ships (older versions of the Millennium Falcon). Several humans and a couple WEEQUAYs are working on the roof of one of the ships.

Behind the two ships is a beat up starship, THE LONG JOURNEY (it looks like a smaller version of a NASA space shuttle.)

To the left of the cavern is a five-story structure made up of the remains of a cruiser-class starship. Two humans and a female WEEQUAY stand by the structure discussing what is on the screen of the tablet the female WEEQUAY is holding. They notice the group and one of the humans enter the structure.

A group of six HICINIAN sits on a group of crates to the right of the cavern. They notice the two female HICINIANS and run to them.

MARK TOUGHER (a human male in his late thirties, around 5'4" with an average build, red hair and a red beard) exit the structure with two humans and head to MASTER DULAC'S group.

LACEY-BLUE is happy to see MARK.

MARK

Lacey-Blue, my dearest darling.

He holds out his arms like he is going to hug her then he jumps into her arms and kisses her on the cheek. She catches him then let's goes of him. He drops on his butt.

MARK

Ouch. Why did you do that for?

LACEY-BLUE

We need your help.

MARK

Is it concerning why the Mandalore are on the planet?

LACEY-BLUE

How did you know of that?

MARK

We know a lot about what happens here.

REP. ALED OK-ID

Like a shipment of Shindo Crystals that were supposed to be delivered to the Government Officials Mining Corporation headquarters last week.

MARK steps over to REP. ALED OK-ID and studies him.

MARK

So you're Aled Ok-id. I thought you would be younger.

REP. ALED OK-ID

And I thought someone who deals with Shindo Crystals would be much older.

MARK

I might look young but I'm old at heart.

MARK smiles expecting the others to get his joke. No one does.

REP. ALED OK-ID

Where are my crystals?

MARK

We have them, it's just the carrier who brought them had an engine leak and sustained some sort of radiation poisoning that caused massive memory lost. He doesn't know who is so he didn't even know who the crystals were for. So if you want them for Grand Official Turlor's birthday you can have them. That is if he is still alive.

MARK looks back at LACEY-BLUE.

MARK

And what brings you here Lacey-Blue?

LACEY-BLUE points to MASTER DULAC.

LACEY-BLUE

The Jedi.

The two humans with MARK remove their handguns and point it at her.

MARK waves his hand telling them to lower their weapons then he walks over to MASTER DULAC.

MARK

You're a Jedi? I thought they dressed in boring light colored robes. You look like a thief.

MASTER DUALC quickly removes her lightsaber, activates it and points it at MARK.

MARK holds up his hands.

MARK

Okay, you're a Jedi.

MARK steps up to her and leans in close as MASTER DUALC deactivates her lightsaber.

MARK

(Whispering)

Just so you know the Jedi took my younger sister from my family and we never heard from her again, so I don't like the Jedi, which means I don't like you.

MARK moves away from MASTER DULAC. He smiles when he sees her blank expression from how shocked she is.

MARK

So what is a Jedi doing so far out in the outer rim?

MASTER DULAC

It is Jedi business and only Jedi business. Now the Twi-Lek said you can help me get to Coruscant. Is she telling the truth or has she lied to me?

MARK

Yeah I can take you well...I could have taken you...before the Mandalore showed up. Now it will be trickier.

MASTER DULAC and MARK stares into each other's eyes like they are trying to figure each other out. He enjoys her moment of silence.

LACEY-BLUE

How about sending a message?

MARK looks over at LACEY-BLUE.

MARK

From what my techs tell me we can send one message out before the Mandalore finds the satellite we have orbiting the planet. So whatever message that is going to be sent has to be very important because I'm not risking the satellite on a message that might bring help.

MASTER DULAC

Then let me call the Jedi Council. They will help us.

MARK

Truthfully Miss Jedi, I don't think that the Jedi can gather a fully armed army to come and save us, because that is what they need to stop the Mandalore.

MASTER DULAC

They have only one ship in orbit. A single Jedi cruiser can sneak onto the planet and help us.

MARK

Come with me Jedi.

MARK walks toward the structure. The two humans, REP. ALED OK-ID and his security guard follow.

MASTER DULAC looks around debating about following him then she does.

The HICINIANS who have been listening to everything walk back to the right side of the cavern. The two female HICINIANS who lead MASTER DULAC and the others to the cavern talk to the group about something that makes a few of them sad.

INT. COMMUNICATIONS ROOM - STARSHIP STRUCTURE

MARK, LACEY-BLUE, REP. ALED OK-ID and his security stand around a holographic table.

The two humans with MARK and MASTER DULAC stand closer to the door.

MARK pushes several buttons on the tables control panel.

MARK

We intercepted this before you showed up.

A holographic image of LORD ANTHOS (who has his shirt off), MERV-2R (who is standing behind him) and two MANDOLORIAN medic soldiers forms above the table. The MANDALORINA medics are working on Lord Anthos's wounds.

(V.O.) LORD ANTHOS

The Jedi has eluded me. I need you to gather another Mandalorian force to Hocum-9. I want this planet lifeless.

The image changes to show SEBASTIAN MOUNTCLIFF.

(V.O.) SEBASTIAN

Have you found the items they stole my Master?

The image changes back to LORD ANTHOS.

(V.O.) LORD ANTHOS

I don't care about it anymore. Let it be destroyed with the planet. I want them all dead!

The image changes to SEBASTIAN.

(V.O.) SEBASTIAN

Yes my Master. I will be there within the next solar rotation.

The holographic shuts down.

They all stare with disbelief.

MARK

Do you really think the Jedi can help us now?

Before MASTER DUALC can answer LACEY-BLUE speaks.

LACEY-BLUE

I know someone who owes me a favor. Can you contact Rodia?

MARK

Yeah, but why Rodia?

LACEY-BLUE

You not going to believe this but there is a Minister who owes me a favor and if he doesn't help us I have some information that can be damaging to his career.

MARK looks at everyone then at MASTER DULAC.

MARK

Is that okay with you Miss Jedi?

MASTER DULAC places her arms across her chest knowing if she said anything it would be ignored so she stays quiet.

MARK looks back at LACEY-BLUE.

MARK

If you really think they can help then go ahead and call them. I really don't think their fleet can handle the Mandalore.

LACEY-BLUE

You're probably right but at least it will give us a distraction to get out of here.

MARK

True. Make the call.

MARK moves aside so LACEY-BLUE can type the communication band into the table.

A humming sound is heard then a holographic image of a fat RODIAN appears.

FAT RODIAN

Greetings. How may I help you?

LACEY-BLUE

I need to talk with Minister Hon Tinth.

FAT RODIAN

I am sorry Minister Hon Tinth is not accepting any calls right now...

LACEY-BLUE

You get him or the next call I make will be to the InterGalactic News where I will tell everyone why the minister was in Idbuka Prison and why he hired us to get him out.

The holographic image shows MINISTER HON TINTH pushing the fat RODAIN out of the way.

HON TINTH

Hello bounty hunter. What do I owe the honor of your call?

LACEY-BLUE

The favor you promised us.

HON TINTH

Oh the assassin droids met up with you already? Wow they move quick. This favor would be you asking for my help to stop them?

LACEY-BLUE

What assassin droids?

MINISTER HON TINTH becomes nervous.

HON TINTH

Assassin droids? What are you talking about? What assassin droids. I never mentioned any assassin droid.

LACEY-BLUE

(Angrily)

Okay Minister I want you to send a fleet of your best battle-class warships to Hocum-9 in the Hocum system to help us escape from the Mandalore!

HON TINTH

I'll see what I can do….

EXT. HOCUM-9

The STARJUMPER turns and fire randomly until it hits a VW Beetle looking satellite orbiting the planet.

INT. COMMUNICATIONS ROOM - STARSHIP STRUCTURE

The holographic image shuts off.

LACEY-BLUE

What? Repeat your last transmission….Minister Hon Tinth are you there?

LACEY BLUE looks at MARK.

LACEY-BLUE

What happened?

MARK checks the communications panel then looks at the others.

MARK

I hope that call was worth it. They found the satellite and destroyed it. Now there is no way of communicating with anyone outside the planet.

LACEY-BLUE

He'll send the ships.

MASTER DULAC

Like he sent assassin droids?

LACEY-BLUE

I have not encountered any assassin droids.

A human male comes in.

HUMAN MALE

Mark. More Hicinians just came in.

MARK

Are they from Loc-Dorma Village like the others?

HUMAN MALE

I don't know but a human is with them and he is asking form medical assistance. One of the Hicinians is hurt, really bad.

LACEY-BLUE rushes out of the room first.

REP. ALED OK-ID and his security guard follow MARK out of the room.

The two humans that entered with MARK look at MASTER DULAC then they leave.

MASTER DULAC looks at the holographic table like she is debating on what to do then she leaves.

INT. EXTINCT VOLCANO

JESSTICE holds Yoda in his arms like a baby with the group of HICINIANS he escaped with and the group that were in the cavern all looking up at him.

LACEY-BLUE runs up to him excited to see him.

LACEY-BLUE

I thought you were dead.

JESSTICE

He will be dead if we don't get him some help.

MARK, REP. ALED OK-ID and his security guard stand by LACEY-BLUE.

MASTER DULAC, several humans and several WEEQUAY watch from a far.

MARK

What happened to him?

JESSTICE

He was cut by a lightsaber.

They all look back at MASTER DULAC.

JESSTICE peaks around them and sees who they are looking at. MASTER DULAC just shrugs.

JESSTICE

What did you do this time to make everyone not trust you Dulac?

MASTER DULAC

Nothing.

MARK squeezes his way through the crowd of HICINIANS and touches YODA on the ears.

MARK

I know this one. He is the son of a village elder. But I fear the worse for him. He is cold and not responding to my touch. I hope the Doc can help him. Follow me.

MARK squeezes through the crowd of HICINIANS again then heads toward the structure.

JESSTICE is unable to move because of the HICINIANS.

LACEY-BLUE

Um, Mark. They don't seem to want Jesstice to go anywhere.

MARK turns around.

MARK

They are just worried for Yoda's life like I am. Just start walking and they will get out of the way.

JESSTICE slowly steps in between the HICINIANS following MARK into the structure.

LACEY-BLUE, REP. ALED OK-ID and his security guard walk behind him as the HICINIANS follow behind them all.

When the group led by MARK passes MASTER DULAC, she waits for them all to enter the structure then she enters too.

INT. MEDICAL – STARSHIP STRUCTURE

JESSTICE, carrying YODA follows MARK into the room and is surprised by all the new equipment within the room.

MARK looks around.

MARK

Doc, you in here? Doc?

LACEY-BLUE, REP. ALED OK-ID, his security guard and MASTER DULAC enter the room. MASTER DULAC stays by the door.

MEDICAL BOT 23I2HQQ a.k.a. DOC (an older version of C3PO with very flexible, ball jointed limbs) comes out of a side room.

DOC

My name is Medical Bot 23I3HQQ, Mark Tougher.

MARK

Don't start that Doc. Everybody can't remember your full name. Can you help this Hicinian? He was injured by a lightsaber.

DOC walks up to JESSTICE and looks at YODA then he looks at everyone in the room.

DOC

A lightsaber you say. None of you look the Jedi Type. How did the Hicinian get injured by a lightsaber?

JESSTICE

It's a long story. Can you help him or not?

DOC

I have the expertise of over ten million doctors throughout the Republic and about a dozen Outer Rim planets. I can help him…..if he wasn't injured by a lightsaber. I have never dealt with a lightsaber wound before. Place him on the operating table I will see what I can do.

JESSTICE follows DOC over to the table then places YODA on it.

DOC studies YODA'S unconscious body then looks at everyone.

DOC

This is not a sideshow. I am a doctor and this is a wounded being that needs medical attention. If any of you are qualifies in the medical field then you are free to stay if not you can all leave now.

MARK

You heard the Doc, everyone get out.

DOC watches everyone leave then turns around and looks at YODA.

DOC

I am Medical Bot not a miracle worker. How am I supposed to replace missing flesh and part of a hip bone?

EXT. HOCUM-9

A Battle-Class Mandalorian starship (the HOLLOWPOINT) and a Cruiser-class Mandalorian starship (the SCIMITAR) come out of hyperspace then flies over to the STARJUMPER.

A single-pilot transport flies out from the side of the HOLLOWPOINT and flies into a docking bay on top of the STARJUMPER

INT. BRIDGE – STARJUMPER

LORD ANTHOS (very pale and sickly) and MERV-2R stands with GENERAL HARON by a holographic table. They look at a 3d projection of the planet. Small squares on the projection indicate the HICINIAN villages across the planet.

GENERAL HARON

As you can see there are several villages spread across the planet. There must be only one-hundred thousand natives at the most.

LORD ANTHOS

And now with the second ship we can whip them out.

SEBASTAIN and three MANDALORIAN soldiers enter the bridge.

LORD ANTHOS continues to study the holographic image as MERV-2R turns around and greats SEBASTAIN with a nod. SEBASTAIN nods back.

LORD ANTHOS

Is everything all set my apprentice?

SEBASTIAN

Yes my master.

LORD ANTHOS bends over a little from the pain of his injuries.

LORD ANTHOS

Good...I want then all destroyed.

SEBASTIAN

But what about the items the Jedi stole?

LORD ANTHOS

I told you before they will be destroyed with everyone down there.

SEBASTIAN

But we spent years finding them. They are part of our heritage.

LORD ANTHOS turns around quickly to face SEBASTAIN which causes him more pain.

LORD ANTHOS

If it will keep us hidden and eliminate the Jedi down there then I see no choice to destroy everything on that planet including the items.

SEBASTAIN leans in close to LORD ANTHOS.

MERV-2R notices SEBASTAIN sneaking his hand under his trench coat and knows what is going to happen next so he takes several steps away.

SEBASTAIN

(Whispering)

I cannot allow you to do that Master.

LORD ANTHOS and SEBASTAIN look into each other's eyes then two red lightsaber blades come out of LORD ANTHOS'S back.

The lightsabers blades deactivate and LORD ANTHOS falls to the floor.

SEBASTAIN looks down at the dead body of LORD ANTHOS not caring the others are staring at him then he opens his jacket and places his lightsabers into holsters under his arms.

SEBASTION looks at GENERAL HARON.

SEBASTIAN

He was weak and didn't deserve to live. I am in charge now and I want squads made up of your best soldiers to search each village, city and abandoned structure across the entire planet until the artifacts that were stolen, found! Don't ask what the items look like just know the items will be guarded by the Jedi.

GENERAL HARON

Yes sir.

SEBASTAIN turns to MERV-2R.

SEBASTIAN

You serve the dark lord of the Sith and only the dark lord of the Sith, right?

MERV-2R

Yes Sebastian.

SEBASTIAN

You serve me now.

MERV-2R

Yes Sebastian.

SEBASTIAN

My name is now Darth Sebastian and you will do as I command.

MERV-2R

Yes Darth Sebastian.

INT. COMMUNICATIONS ROOM - STARSHIP STRUCTURE

MARK, LACEY-BLUE, a human female, a WEEQUAY female, REP. ALED OK-ID and his security guard stand around the holographic table.

JESSTICE and MASTER DULAC stand behind them closer to the door.

They all watch a holographic image of the STARJUMPER, the HOLLOWPOINT and the Scimitar orbit the planet. A dozen MANDALORIAN FIRESPRAY-CLASS transport ships exit the three ships and head toward the planet.

The female WEEQUAY points to the HOLLOWPOINT and the SCIMITAR then points to the HOLLOWPOINT then to the STARJUMPER.

FEMALE WEEQUAY

These two ships showed up then a single craft exited this one and flew to this one and now this is happening.

REP. ALED OK-ID

It looks like the Mandalore has started an invasion of the planet.

They are all stunned and not sure what to do.

JESSTICE leans over toward MASTER DULAC.

JESSTICE

(Whispering)

You should seriously find a place and hide until this is all over. Don't let this be like the battle on Garthous.

Master Dulac looks to the floor like she is ashamed.

LACEY-BLUE stands with MARK to the right of the room.

LACEY-BLUE

Any ideas?

MARK

None.

MARK looks over to the female human and the female WEEQUAY.

MARK

Tell everyone and the HICINIANS prepare for a planet wide assault. Anyone we have out across the planet tell them to dump their cargo, gather everyone they can, it doesn't matter who and hide until I tell them.

The female human and female WEEQUAY nod then exits the room.

MARK leans against the wall very worried about the situation. LACEY-BLUE leans in toward him.

LACEY-BLUE

Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?

MARK

What? Oh.

MARK removes a small holographic projector from his pants pocket and activates it. The image shows his father, mother, Mark when he was fifteen years old, ten year old twin sisters and a four month old baby girl.

MARK

This was taken two months before my baby sister was taken. The Jedi said she was Force sensitive and my parents thought it would be nice to have a Jedi in the family. She was only four months old. Yeah they said it is best to train them when they were young but come on. She was four months old.

LACEY-BLUE looks at the image closer and notices the Royal seal for the Organa family and the seal for the Alderaan System on the sleeve of Mark's father's jacket.

LACEY-BLUE

Wait a second. Why does that guy have the symbol for the Organa family of Alderaan on his arm?

MARK turns off the holographic image.

MARK

My real name is Mark Organa the last heir to the Organa Royal family.

Everyone in the room looks over at MARK.

LACEY-BLUE

Yeah right, you're a Royal.

MARK

Five years ago, a little bit before you met me, my parents and my twin sisters were killed during a snow storm when they were on vacation. My baby sister, Starianne and I are the only living heirs to the bloodline and I have been looking for her every day since.

JESSTICE looks to MASTER DULAC.

JESSTICE

(Whispering)

Did he say Starianne? Wasn't your apprentice's name, Starianne?

MASTER DULAC says nothing as she listens to MARK and LACEY-BLUE'S conversation.

LACEY-BLUE

And you thought you can find her by pretending to be a smuggler?

MARK

I asked the Jedi where she was but they say they couldn't tell. I had to bribe some of the Padawan's for the truth. It's amazing what they would do for exotic foods, clothes and mechanical objects. Things the council say they can't have. That rule about not having attachments. They told me a Jedi Master took her on as his or her apprentice and they were exploring the outer rim planets. I have spent most of my family's fortune to fund my smuggling activities so I can find her.

(O.S) JESSTICE

I know where she is.

Everyone looks at JESSTICE.

MARK

Where who is?

JESSTICE

This is a small room and we all heard your conversation.

MARK looks around and everyone nods.

JESSTICE

Your sister Starianne, she was Dulac's apprentice.

MARK

What do you mean was?

LACEY-BLUE

She's dead, Mark.

MARK looks LACEY-BLUE in the eyes.

LACEY-BLUE

She was with Ludwer setting up the self-destruct for the Lightning Bolt. We don't think they survived the explosion.

MARK leans against the wall sadden.

JESSTICE walks over to MARK.

JESSTICE

Dulac and her apprentice found something really important to the Jedi Order but their ship was damaged by the Mandalore. Dulac came to me and asked us to deliver them to Coruscant but the Mandalore showed up. They damaged our ship. Ludwer and your sister stayed behind so we can escape. After we crashed landed on this planet Dulac sensed her Padawan had died.

MARK

We saw on our sensors how the Mandalore ship received damage but we couldn't figure out how or why it just came from within the ship. Wait if the ship was within a docking bay and exploded within the ship they might still have her body.

MARK straightens up as he looks at everyone.

MARK

I need her body to prove to the Alderaan council that I am the last. We're going to have to attack the Mandalore starships and retrieve her body.

REP. ALED OK-ID

You can't do that its suicide and for a single DEAD body. I am sure your government will understand what happened to her.

MARK

No they won't. I tried it already, besides our ships are fast and well armored. They will provide a distraction while I take Gus's ship into the cargo bay where the Lightning Bolt was destroyed. His has a unique stealth system. They would not even know I was there.

LACEY-BLUE

Mark, he's right its suicide.

MARK

I have to. If I don't retrieve my sister's body and bring it home then these last five years was wasted.

MASTER DULAC

Just wait for the Rodians to show up. They will help you retrieve her body.

They all look at MASTER DULAC surprised that she even spoke.

MARK

If the Rodian Lacey-Blue contacted earlier had any thought about helping us they would have been here by now. We have to do this ourselves and since you are a Jedi you should be volunteering your serves to help since she was your student.

MARK looks at MASTER DUALC like he is a parent talking to a child that did something wrong. MASTER DULAC looks away.

MARK looks back at everyone.

MARK

I understand that you all might not want to help me but I'm going up there and getting her body. If you do decide to help, then help, if not stay out of my way.

MARK leaves the room.

LACEY-BLUE looks at JESSTICE, tilts her head like she is saying come on then leaves.

JESSTICE looks at MASTER DUALC to find her not interested in what is happening then leaves.

REP. ALED OK-ID and his security guard walk up to MASTER DULAC before leaving.

REP. ALED OK-ID

I have never met a Jedi before but from what I heard about them, Jedi are noble warriors who would fight no matter what the odds. Since I have met you I have felt that you didn't care for anyone but yourself, like maybe you are pretending to be a Jedi. So if you are really a Jedi I hope that whatever you found that you have to get to Coruscant is worth watching people die.

MASTER DULAC grips the strap to her backpack hard like she is fighting an internal battle that would make her cry or scream.

INT. MORGUE – THE STARJUMPER

SEBASTION and MERV-2R stand around the dead body of LORD ANTHOS. SEBASTIAN holds LORD ANTHOS'S lightsaber.

SEBASTAIN

I want his body deposited in the Highlord Complex and his lightsaber with the others. He was weak by caring for others but he was still a Dark Lord of the Sith.

MERV-2R

Yes Darth Sebastian.

SEBASTIAN

Now where is this Jedi that he killed?

MERV-2R

This way Darth Sebastian.

They pass a dozen dead MANDALORIAN soldiers before they come across the dead body of STARIANNE. Her lightsabers are next to her leg.

MERV-2R

This is the Jedi that fought Lord Anthos. She was his first Jedi kill and wanted her body preserved and to be places into the Highlord Complex.

SEBASTIAN

She doesn't look much.

SEBASTIAN hands MERV-2R LORD ANTHOS'S lightsaber then picks up one of STARIANNE'S lightsabers. He activates it and waves it around.

SEBASTIAN

Nice weapon, well crafted.

He deactivates the lightsabers then places it back.

SEBASTIAN

I want you to go back to the bridge and keep track of the attack forces on the planet. I want to be notified if they encounter the Jedi.

MERV-2R

Yes Darth Sebastian.

SEBASTIAN watches MERV-2R walk away then he looks back at STARIANNE'S lightsabers.

He removes her belt then grabs her lightsabers then heads out of the room.

INT. EXTINCT VOLCANO

MARK, LACEY-BLUE and JESSTICE look up at the starship THE LONG JOURNEY. It has dents, scratches and armor plating of different colors.

LACEY-BLUE

Your whole plan depends on that. What a hunk of junk.

MARK

Trust me Gus is a mechanical genius…..

GUS (a tall and skinny human male) steps out of the side hatch and looks down at them.

GUS

It might look like a hunk of junk but it has it where it counts. I made many modifications to it…..I think.

GUS walks down a flight of portable stairs toward them.

GUS

Well it's what Mark tells me, you know because of the radiation leak. My memory has been weird.

MARK

Gus you suffered severe memory loss and who let you inside the ship.

GUS looks around thinking.

GUS

I don't remember.

MARK

(Looking at JESSTICE and LACEY-BLUE)

This is Gussian Gohuer. We call him Gus.

(Looking at GUS)

Gus this is Jesstice and Lacey-Blue. We're going to be using your ship to board a Mandalore starship.

GUS walks up to JESSTICE and LACEY-BLUE and shakes their hands.

GUS

Hello, nice to meet you. Oh that's nice…..

(Looking at MARK)

What's a Mandalore starship?

MARK

Don't worry about it. Okay?

GUS

Okay.

MARK walks GUS over to a WEEQUAY.

MARK

Make sure he doesn't leave his room this time.

The WEEQUAY nods then escorts GUS away.

GUS waves goodbye as he walks away. MARK waves back.

YODA, dressed in human clothes that have been cut down for his size, watches them from behind one of the Corllian Engineering Corporation YT-600 series transport ships landing legs.

INT. COCKPIT – THE LONG JOURNEY

JESSTICE stands behind LACEY-BLUE and MARK watching them fiddle with the control panels and control stick.

LACEY-BLUE

This thing is an antique. I don't know how I can fly this thing by just using manual control.

MARK

Once you fly it you will find that it is easy to control...are you sure you want to come along? I don't want to risk anyone's life.

LACEY-BLUE

You know how much I am a better pilot than you. You wouldn't make it off the planet without me and you need Jesstice's help once we get inside. He is the best fighter I have ever seen.

MARK looks back at JESSTICE.

MARK

He does have the build for a fighter but I won't trust him until I see him fight.

LACEY-BLUE

Show him your lightsaber, Jesstice.

MARK

Lightsaber?

JESSTICE reaches into his backpack and removes his lightsaber.

MARK

So you're a Jedi too?

LACEY-BLUE

No. He killed one for it.

MARK is surprised as he looks at JESSTICE.

MARK

Interesting.

LACEY-BLUE

I didn't believe that story either.

They both laugh as JESSTICE places his lightsaber back.

INT. BRIDGE – STARJUMPER

SEBASTIAN and MERV-2R stand behind GENERAL HARON as they look at the main screen. The image on the screen shows a mountain range where an abandon HICINIAN village is located. SEBASTIAN holds his trench coat around that it barely hides that he is wearing STARIANNE'S belt and that her two lightsabers are hanging from it.

GENERAL HARON

We are finding more and more abandon villages. Your idea about sending small groups down to the planet doesn't seem to be working. They are all trying to flee and we are forced to shoot them down…

SEBASTIAN raises a hand and uses the Force to lift General Haron in the air by his neck. Because he removed his hand from his coat it opens a little letting MERV-2R notice what SEBASTIAN is wearing.

SEBASTIAN

My idea is not working because your soldiers are incompetent. I was told the Mandalore are the best and most feared soldiers money can buy…..

MERV-2R

Please do not kill him, Darth Sebastian. General Haron was one of Lord Anthos's most trusted allies amongst the Mandalore. It would be unwise to kill him now.

SEBASTIAN

What exactly do you do droid? Are you programmed to tell me what to do?

MERV-2R

No Darth Sebastian. I am here to serve you by preparing your meals, cleaning your clothes, translating when needed and piloting your ships.

SEBASTIAN looks at GENERAL HARON then releases the Force grip.

GENERAL HARON falls to the floor choking.

SEBASTIAN

Next time I will kill you now get more soldiers down there! I want the Jedi and what they stole from me!

GENERAL HARON nods as he stands up.

INT. EXTINCT VOLCANO

Every human, every WEEQUAY, JESSTICE, LACEY-BLUE, MASTER DULAC, REP. ALED OK-ID, his security guard, GUS and all the HICINCIANS have gathered around the two YT-600 series transport ships to listen to MARK.

MARK

Okay here's the plan. The Rodians have yet to contact us to let us know they are on their way. We also haven't been able to detect any Rodian ships around the system so it looks like we are alone here. I have spoken with Grand Official Turlor and he has agreed to this. We will use our ships to distract the Mandalore so he can fly his remaining ships with the Hicinians off the planet. While all of this is happening I am taking the Long Journey and using its stealth systems to get aboard one of the Mandalorian starships and disable it. Now if any of you are wondering why the Mandalore want to exterminate us it is because of the Jedi.

MARK points to MASTER DULAC and everyone looks at her.

She becomes very nervous like she can run away but with the amount of people around her she can't.

MARK

She found something that has made the Mandalore ticked off at her. Now it is possible she might be able to bring some Jedi back, if she makes it to Coruscant. So if you want someone to blame there she is.

Everyone continues to stare at her.

MARK

Sorry Miss Jedi but I believe they should know why they might die today. Okay everyone back to loading up the ships because if we don't do this on the first run we don't have a second chance to try again.

Everyone except for the HICINIANS spread out across the cavern.

The HICINIAN gather together at the side of the cavern around YODA looking to him for answers. He uses a pipe as a crutch to help stand.

MARK, LACEY-BLUE and JESSTICE walk over to the LONG JOURNEY.

JESSTICE

Did you really have to do that?

MARK

Yeah. The Jedi has caused me enough pain. I thought it would be nice to spread some of that around.

JESSTICE

What you did was made the situation worse for her.

MARK

How is that?

LACEY-BLUE

Yeah, how is that?

LACEY-BLUE and MARK look at JESSTICE.

JESSTICE

I knew Dulac a long time ago and she was in a situation that got a lot of people killed including her first Padawan.

MARK

Oh boo-hoo.

(O.S.) MASTER DULAC

You don't need to give excuses for me Jesstice.

JESSTICE, LACEY-BLUE and MARK face MASTER DULAC.

MASTER DULAC

Yes I have done some things that resulted in many deaths but I don't send people to their deaths like you are doing. I think it would be best for us just to hide and wait for the Rodian to show up.

MARK

They are not going to show up so suck it up and join the fight, Miss Jedi.

MARK walks up the portable stairs and into the LONG JOURNEY.

LACEY-BLUE

I don't care what kind of past you two had Jesstice but he is right. She is dead weight if she doesn't help us.

LACEY-BLUE follows MARK.

JESSTICE and MASTER DULAC looks into each other's eyes.

JESSTICE

I am not sure what to say to you Dulac. You have been afraid for so long that it controls you now. I have admitted I have been afraid of falling to the dark side because of the dark side abilities I posses but I have never let that fear control me. You should go somewhere and meditate and see where your destiny lies.

MASTER DULAC watches JESSTICE walks up the portable stairs.

INT. COCKPIT – THE LONG JOURNEY

JESSTICE finds LACEY-BLUE and MARK talking with DOC.

DOC

I was able to uses flesh and a piece of a hip bone from a dead Hicinian to recreate the parts that were destroyed by the lightsaber and had to use up all the bacta supply we had. The Hicinian will now walk but with a limp for the rest of his life.

MARK

That's the good news? We had enough bacta to heal twenty people.

DOC

I had to remove the flesh that was cauterized by the lightsaber then remold his bone to fit the new bone on. His body went into shock several times. I am and this is hard for me to say but amazed at his resistance to pain. A human would have died during the operation.

MARK

Okay. Now what is the bad news?

DOC

The bad news is that the Hicinian has disappeared.

JESSTICE

No he didn't. I saw him with his people during the gathering.

They all look out the cockpit window to the area where the HICINIANS were earlier but they are all gone.

JESSTICE

Where'd they go? I just saw them huddled together like they were discussing something.

MARK

The one thing I have learned from living here over the last two years is that the Hicinians never do what you expect them to do. I can also bet you both my ships that they went into hiding instead of letting us take them off the planet. I wouldn't waste the time looking for them so let's finish preparing the plan and hope it all works out.

JESSTICE

Do you realize a lot of people will die just to retrieve your sister's dead body?

MARK

A famous person once said 'Look at the bright side of life, look at the light side of life.' My plan will work and very few people will die.

INT. BRIDGE – THE STARJUMPER

GENERAL HARON, SEBASTIAN and MERV-2R stand around a holographic table.

The holographic image shows the planet, the STARJUMPER, SCIMITAR and the HOLLOWPOINT orbiting the planet and several transport starships from the Government Officials Mining Corporation floating across the surface about to leave the planet.

GENERAL HARON

Grand Official Turlor has gathered several of his ships and is using them to take the natives off the planet.

SEBASTIAN

My Master should have killed him instead of letting him go. I'm getting really annoyed. How hard is it to find a Jedi across a planet with no Jedi? Just…..shoot them down and have you soldiers look through the wreckage.

GENERAL HARON

Yes sir.

MERV-2R

Maybe we should have kept with Lord Anthos's plan and just simply destroyed everything. At least we would not be in this situation where there might be a chance that one or two of those ships could escape.

SEBASTIAN looks at MERV-2R like he wants to rip his robotic head off then looks back at the holographic image.

INT. COCKPIT – THE LONG JOURNEY

LACEY-BLUE and MARK sit on the pilot's seats pushing buttons and flicking switches.

JESSTICE and GUS sit behind them.

Two human males and a female WEEQUAY stand at the back of the cockpit.

MARK

Thrusters?

LACEY-BLUE

Check.

MARK

Sensor array.

LACEY-BLUE

Operating at twenty-two percent capacity.

MARK

That's normal when the stealth systems are switched on.

Everyone looks to the back of the cockpit when they hear someone's footsteps. They see MASTER DULAC enter. She stands behind JESSTICE and places her backpack on the floor next to his.

MARK leans over to LACEY-BLUE.

MARK

(Whispering)

What's she doing here?

LACEY-BLUE

(Whispering)

How should I know?

MASTER DULAC

I am helping that is what I am doing.

MARK looks back at her, smiles then looks ahead at the control panels without the smile. He grabs the control sticks then looks out the cockpit window at the two YT-600 series transport ships.

LACEY-BLUE notices.

LACEY-BLUE

Having second thoughts?

MARK

They are good ships Lacey-Blue. I have invested a lot of money in them.

LACEY-BLUE

Then why do you look like you're going to cry.

MARK

What? Me? No. I just wished that I didn't have to use them in a decoy maneuver.

MARK removes a small remote from his pants and points it out the cockpit window.

Everyone leans over a little and looks out the windows. They watch the cavern ceiling split in three sections and open up.

MARK

Cool huh?

MASTER DUALC

Very interesting.

MARK

I didn't ask for your opinion.

MARK pulls back on the controls and the ship shakes as it lifts into the air.

INT. EXTINCT VOLCANO

DOC, REP. ALED OK-ID, his security guard, three humans and two WEEQUAYS watch the LONG JOURNEY float out the ceiling of the volcano first then the two YT-600 series transport ships.

DOC

I am actually going to miss them. They were the only humans who treated me like I belong. They respected me.

REP. ALED OK-ID

They did seem like nice people. I just hope the plan works.

They watch until all three ships have left then they head into the structure.

EXT. HOCUM-9

The two YT-600 series transport ships zoom across the sky away from the volcano as the LONG JOURNEY turns invisible.

Several FIRESPRAY-CLASS patrol ships come out of nowhere and chases after them as they all leave the atmosphere.

A dozen SCIJA series spacefighters join the chase as the two YT-600's head into space away from the three MANDALORIAN starships. They fire but the YT-600'S dodge and weave avoiding all the laser fire.

Three Government Officials Mining Corporation transport ships sneak off the planet and make a run away from the area but a group of SCIJA series spacefighter come out of hiding behind the HOLLOWPOINT and chase after them. Two of the three ships are destroyed as the third disappears into hyperspace

INT. COCKPIT – THE LONG JOURNEY

Everyone watches the battle through the window.

JESSTICE

There goes the first two.

LACEY-BLUE

But one got away. We better succeed in destroying the Mandalore ship as we look for your sister Mark or the next group won't make it.

The door to a storage locker opens up and YODA looks out at the cockpit. He is wearing a thick, one-piece uniform made for a HICINIAN.

MARK

I hope so too.

MASTER DULAC looks around like she senses something. She looks pass a WEEQUAY at the storage locker to see it closed. The WEEQUAY grins not liking the fact that MASTER DULAC is looking at her. MASTER DULAC shakes her head trying to saw she wasn't but knows it doesn't matter and looks back out the windows to see them coming up to a damaged area underneath the STARJUMPER.

As they approach, they notice the docking bay is empty and several humans and several repair droids are repairing the interior of the ship but not the exterior. The emergency shield is deactivated.

MARK

Will you look at that, no security guards or security droids just repair people and repair droids and guess what the sensors indicated the shield is down.

JESSTICE

I bet they figured no one would attack them and if someone did, the Mandalore have two ships to protect this one.

MARK

Well get ready people we are going in and I am probably going to hit some of those droid as I park.

They don't find his joke funny as they enter through the damages hole and slow down in the middle of the bay. Only one droid is knocked away.

INT. DOCKING BAY 5 - STARJUMPER

A single MANDALORIAN repairman notices. He turns around to see why when the LONG JOURNEY becomes visible. It takes up half the room that the LIGHTNING BOLT did when it was in there.

All the droids and the repair people turn around as six hidden blaster cannons extend out of the LONG JOURNEY and fire at them.

Each droid is destroyed and each repair person is killed and several shots hit create scorch marks on the walls.

INT. COCKPIT – THE LONG JOURNEY

Everyone stands up as the two human males and the female WEEQUAY remove weapons and gear from an overhead rack.

MARK grabs GUS by the arm and sits him back down then he puts his hand on front of LACEY-BLUE stopping her.

JESSTICE bends down to grab his backpack when he sees MASTER DULAC'S bag there too.

MARK

Before we go anywhere I want to know what the Jedi's role in all of this is.

JESSTICE squats down then stands up and places his backpack around his back.

JESSTICE

She is coming with me.

MARK

So she will join you as you sneak into the engine room and disable the ship.

JESSTICE looks at MASTER DULAC. She nods.

JESSTICE

Yup.

MARK

Make sure you give us enough time to get back here before it blows.

JESSTICE

We will.

MARK grabs GUS by the arm as they, LACEY-BLUE and JESSTICE step up to the humans and the WEEQUAY. The three of them hand everyone their weapons and gear.

MASTER DULAC grabs JESSTICE'S arm and nods signaling for him to stay. They watch as the others leave.

MASTER DULAC

I'm sorry Jesstice but I can't go with you. I came along to steal a Mandalore ship and escape. The Jedi Council must know about the Sith.

JESSTICE

I should have known. It is fine with me to lie to me but to them. You actually got them convinced you are here to help. Go to Coruscant, tell the Jedi and see if you can bring help but know this, more than likely the help will not come in time.

JESSTICE stares at her for a few seconds then leaves.

MASTER DULAC looks down like she can cry then bends over and grabs her backpack.

INT. BRIDGE – STARJUMPER

SEBASTAIN has his hands on STARIANNE'S lightsabers as he looks around the room. He looks like he is about to defend himself from a surprise attack. MERV-2R notices.

MERV-2R

Are you okay, Darth Sebastian?

GENERAL HARON turns around from watching the main screen, where it is showing the battle between a large group of MANDALORE ships chasing and firing at the two YT-600 ships and two Government Officials Mining Corporation to see MERV-2R follow SEBASTIAN out of the bridge. He doesn't say anything about and welcomes the fact that they are gone as he looks back at the main screen.

INT. CARGO BAY - THE LONG JOURNEY

JESSTICE steps in to see the female WEEQUAY open the side hatch which leads to an airlock. The two humans step in then the WEEQUAY shuts the door.

MARK hands GUS a box of weird parts in a box. GUS smiles as he looks at the parts.

They are all wearing oxygen masks except for GUS.

MARK

Now Gus I need you to stay here and put this together. It broke on me this morning. But you have to stay here in the ship and you can't leave until I get back, okay?

GUS

Sure, oh look that one goes with that part there.

MARK

Go in there and put it together.

MARK watches GUS head into a different section of the cargo area where there are crates filled with mining equipment and gear for the Government Officials Mining Corporation. MARK turns around to see LACEY-BLUE giving JESSTICE his helmet.

MARK

Where's Miss Jedi?

JESSTICE places the helmet on then looks at MARK.

JESSTICE

In the cockpit. So he's not coming with us?

MARK

Quick to get off the subject aren't you? And no he isn't. I only brought him in case we need him to repair the ship since he is the one who built it.

The female WEEQUAY opens the hatch and MARK waves to LACEY-BLUE and JESSTICE to enter.

They enter and the WEEQUAY shuts the door behind them.

MARK and the WEEQUAY look toward the cockpit.

FEMALE WEEQUAY

Should I do something about her?

MARK

We don't have strong enough gas to knock her out.

The female WEEQUAY opens the door. MARK and the WEEQUAY enter the airlock. She closes the door behind them.

MASTER DULAC peaks out from the cockpit them looks out the window.

INT. COCKPIT – THE LONG JOURNEY

MASTER DULAC watches the others float across the docking bay toward a hole in the wall.

She looks around like she is deciding about something then she exits the cockpit.

YODA open the locker he is hiding in and looks toward the cargo bay where he sees MASTER DULAC put on an oxygen mask then step into the airlock.

INT. CARGO BAY – THE LONG JOURNEY

YODA uses the pipe he used earlier and limps into the bay where he looks at the area where MASTER DULAC got the mask from. He uses the Force and removes one from the box.

Before he can put it on he and GUS notices each other. GUS smiles as he waves then goes pack to putting the parts together.

YODA waves back then looks up at the hatch.

EXT. HOCUM-9

Debris from three SCIJA series spacefighters and a FIRESPRAY-CLASS patrol ship litter the battle as the remaining MANDALORE ships chase and fire at one YT-600 and one Government Officials Mining Corporation transport ships like sharks going after their dinner.

The HOLLOWPOINT, SCIMITAR and STARJUMPER continue to orbit the planet watching the battle.

INT. HALLWAY #1 – THE STARJUMPER

MARK, LACEY-BLUE, the female WEEQUAY and a human-male fires their blasters around a corner at four MANDALORIAN soldiers that stand on front of the entrance to the morgue.

The second human male that came with them is on the floor dead on front of the group.

MARK stops firing and looks at the WEEQUAY.

MARK

We're almost there and these four are stopping us. Hand me a grenade.

The WEEQUAY removes a grenade from her backpack and hands it to MARK.

MARK

Let's hope this does the trick.

MARK rolls the grenade across the floor. It stops a few feet from the soldiers. The soldiers look at it and move back.

LACEY-BLUE

Maybe you should have let me thrown it.

The grenade explodes creating a dense field of smoke surprising everyone.

MARK and the others fire as they run into the smoke. When they come out of it the four MANDALORIAN soldiers are dead.

The female WEEQUAY cracks open the security panel rewires it. The door opens and everyone enters.

INT. HALLWAY #2 – THE STARJUMPER

SEBASTIAN and MERV-2R stop as a beeping sound is heard. MERV-2R removes a small holographic communications device from his waist and holds it out.

A holographic image of GENERAL HARON appears.

(V.O.) GENERAL HARON

Sir, we are getting reports of intruders in the Morgue and around the main engine room.

SEBASTIAN

The Morgue?

SEBASTIAN places his hands on STARIANNE'S lightsabers like his is making a connection with it.

SEBASTIAN

The Jedi must be going after the other Jedi's body. Send several squads to the main engine room. I will head to the Morgue.

SEBASTIAN runs down the hallway.

MERV-2R places the holographic communications device away then walks down the hallway.

INT. SPACEFIGHTER HANGER – STARJUMPER

MASTER DULAC sneaks behind a row of SCIJA series spacefighters that have not been launched yet avoiding three MANDALORIAN soldiers who is walking across the runway at the center of the room.

She ducks under the wing of a spacefighter and watches them go buy. When they are far enough away she climbs onto the fighter and slips into the cockpit. MASTER DULAC looks at the controls like she is unsure what to do. She then pushes the right button which activates the fighter.

The three MANDALORIAN soldiers turn around to watch the fighter lift up then zoom out through the energy shield that keep the oxygen within the hanger and into space.

EXT. HOCUM-9

The spacefighter that MASTER DULAC pilots zooms away from the right side of the STARJUMPER then slows down.

INT. MASTER DULAC'S SCIJA SPACEFIGHTER

MASTER DULAC looks out the cockpit window to see several FIRESPRAY-CLASS patrol ships chasing three Government Officials Mining Corporation transport ships that left HOCUM-9. They fire at the three ships. One is destroyed. The debris from the ship flings over and hits a second. The third swerves trying to avoid the debris and the laser fire.

She also sees five SCIJA series spacefighters chasing after the last YT-600 ship. It has sustained major damage and smoke is coming from the engine but it is still outmaneuvering the MANDALORIAN ships.

MASTER DULAC grips the control sticks so hard it looks like she can break as she closes here eyes feeling a large range of emotions from regret to anger and sadness.

MASTER DULAC

There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity.

MASTER DULAC releases her grip and she becomes calm.

MASTER DULAC

There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force!

MASTER DULAC opens her eyes, grabs the control sticks tightly and flies toward the battle when three RODIAN Cruiser-class starships (they are 'H' shaped ships) burst out of hyperspace. The center ship is called THE WATERY TEARS.

Three dozen RODIAN VERMECH spacefighters (they look like a combination of a frog and a hornet with yellow stripes across a green haul) drop out of the starships and chase after the MANDALORIAN spacefighters.

The three cruiser-class ships fire at the HOLLOWPOINT, the SCIMITAR and the STARJUMPER.

MASTER DUALC exhales like she is glad they showed up then flies away from the battle toward deep space.

INT. BRIDGE – WATERY TEARS

MINISTER HON TINTH stands by the captain as they look out the main windows watching the battle.

MINISTER HON TINTH

This is Minister Hon Tinth of the Rodian government. All properties and species within the planet belong to Rodia. Leave the area now!

INT. BRIDGE – STARJUMPER

GENERAL HARON stares at a holographic image of MINISTER HON TINTH.

GENERAL HARON

This planet belongs to no one so you have no rights here. Leave or you will be destroyed.

INT. BRIDGE – WATERY TEARS

MINISTER HON TINTH crosses his arms as he looks at a holographic image of GENERAL HARON.

MINISTER HON TINTH

Attention all ships. This is Minister Hon Tinth. Destroy the Mandalore anyway you can.

INT. HOCUM-9

All the RODIAN fighters press their attack against all the MANDALORIAN spacefighters and starships. Their starships are smaller and less armored then the MANDALORIAN ships but with their numbers they are like dozens of bees attacking a mouse.

INT. MORGUE – STARJUMPER

LACEY-BLUE and MARK stare at STARIANNE'S dead body.

MARK

These injuries look like they were made by a lightsaber and not an explosion. I don't think she was killed when Ludwer blew up the ship.

The female WEEQUAY and the human male run to them. She holds out a communications device that looks like a cellphone. MARK and LACEY-BLUE face them.

FEMALE WEEQUAY

Rep. Aled Ok-id just contacted us. He says the Rodians are here and kicking the Mandalore's backsides and that they are going to pack everyone they have left in the remaining two ships. Your plan on using empty ships worked.

MARK wraps his arms around LACEY-BLUE and hugs her tightly as she lifts her in the air and spins her around. When they stop they look into each other's eyes then they back away from each other.

MARK

That's um good…..let's um grab my sister and go.

MARK struggles to lift up STARIANNE but is able to toss her over his shoulder. His knees buckle from her weight but he keeps his balance.

LACEY-BLUE

I can carry her if you want?

MARK

I could ask one of them to carry her too you know but she is my sister and I don't want anyone to handle her except me.

They turn around to find SEBASTIAN and MERV-2R standing on front of the doorway.

SEBASTIAN

You don't look like Jedi. Who are you and what are you doing with that Jedi's dead body?

LACEY-BLUE leans in close to MARK.

LACEY-BLUE

(Whispering)

Who's this guy and what's with the one arm robot?

MARK

How would I know...SHOOT HIM!

The human, the WEEQUAY and LACEY-BLUE fire their weapons at SEBASTIAN as MARK slowly heads to the back of the room.

He uses STARIANNE's lightsaber to deflect the laser fire and kills the human and wounds the female WEEQUAY.

LACEY-BLUE fires again to give cover for the female WEEQUAY to head toward MARK.

SEBASTIAN deflects the blasts in all directions as he slowly walks toward them.

LACEY-BLUE rushes over to MARK and the WEEQUAY. She removes another smoke grenade from the WEEQUAYS backpack and rolls it toward SEBASTIAN.

He lowers the lightsabers and smirks.

SEBASTIAN

Really? That is all you got against someone who controls the Force.

SEBASTIAN lifts up a hand using the Force to lift up the grenade ready to throw it when it explodes sending a thick cloud of smoke everywhere.

LACEY-BLUE removes a different type of grenade from the WEEQUAYS backpack and sticks it on the back wall. She stands on front of MARK and the WEEQUAY.

The grenade explodes.

SEBSATIAN coughs as he moves through the smoke. When he gets to the back room he finds only a hole in the wall.

He swings a lightsaber that it cuts a MANDALORIAN soldier and a morgue table in half.

INT. ENGINE CONTROL ROOM – STARJUMPER

The main entrance bursts open as three MANDALORIAN soldiers fly into the room and drop unconscious.

JESSTICE enters holding out his handguns ready for a fight. He has scorch marks on his clothes from the battles he fought up to the point before he got to the room.

He walks around the control stations and resets the levels so everything overloads.

JESSTICE

That should slow them down enough to let us escape.

JESSTICE exits out through a different entrance.

EXT. HOCUM-9

A couple of RODIAN VERMECH spacefighters chase after a couple of the SCIJI series spacefighters as several SCIJI series spacefighters chase after a couple of RODIAN VERMECH spacefighters. They each match each other for speed and weapons as they destroy each other littering more debris across the battle field.

The HOLLOWPOINT, SCIMATAR and the STARJUMPER continue their attack against the WATERY TEARS and the other two RODIAN starships.

The STARJUMPER stay behind the other two sustaining damage.

A RODIAN starship engine explodes sending it away from the group.

INT. BRIDGE – WATERY TEARS

Two, dead RODIAN bodies lie next to a console that exploded.

MINISTER HON TINTH stands behind the captain watching the battle outside.

RODIAN OFFICER

Sir our cruisers can't take much more the Mandalore's attacks.

MINISTER HON TINTH

Has the bounty hunters contacted us yet?

RODIAN OFFICER

We haven't received a reply back from our message. But there have been reports of three transport ships leaving the planet. Our scans indicate that they are full with life forms.

MINISTER HON TINTH

We're going to stay until we get a call from the bounty hunters.

INT. CAFETERIA – STARJUMPER

LACEY-BLUE, now carrying STARIANNE'S body races across the room as MARK fires at the entrance.

SEBASTIAN walks into the room deflecting the blaster fire.

SEBASTIAN

There is no where you can go thieves.

LACEY-BLUE stops and faces MARK.

LACEY-BLUE

We have to do something Mark, you know he's toying with us.

MARK

What else are we going to do?

(O.S.) JESSTICE

Let me handle him.

MARK and LACEY-BLUE turn around to see JESSTICE at another entrance.

JESSTICE looks at SEBASTIAN as he walks up to LACEY-BLUE and MARK. SEBASTIAN looks back at him like they are making a connection.

MARK

Did you do it?

JESSTICE

Didn't you feel the ship vibrate?

MARK

Not really but then there is a battle going on outside.

JESSTICE

Talking about that, the Minister is waiting for your call Lacey-Blue.

LACEY-BLUE

I'll contact them when we get to the ship.

JESSTICE

Good now get out of here.

LACEY-BLUE and MARK exit the room.

JESSTICE and SEBASTIAN stare at each like two cowboys preparing for a duel at high noon.

MERV-2R stands by the entrance watching and studying them.

SEBASTIAN

I sense the dark side within you and yet you are not a Sith. Are you the female Jedi's Master?

JESSTICE

I am no one's Master!

JESSTICE fires at SEBASTIAN.

SEBASTIAN uses STARIANNE'S lightsabers to deflect the laser fire so that it hits JESSTICE'S guns out of his hands.

SEBASTIAN

Is that all you got?

JESSTICE removes two lightsabers from his backpack and activates them. (Both has green blades)

SEBASTIAN

If you are not a Jedi where did you get those lightsabers from?

JESSTICE

I killed a Jedi for them.

SEBASTIAN

That's funny I did the same for these. She is the same person your friends carried away.

JESSTICE and SEBASTIAN stare at each other like they are waiting for the other to attack.

MERV-2R moves away from the door like he is worried he might get damaged during the battle and accidently hits a table where a cup falls to the floor.

Instead of looking to see where the noise came from, JESSTICE and SEBASTIAN uses the cup falling as a sign to attack.

They attack each other and block each other's moves like they had trained together by the same teacher. Then they use the chairs and the tables to jump and flip away from each other then attack again.

JESSTICE

Your style is familiar. Was your master a tall man with long curly hair?

SEBASTIAN

So you were the one that wounded him. You should have killed him.

SEBASTIAN uses the Force to push JESSTICE away but he holds up his hands to counter the Force push with his own Force push.

Their Force pushes creates Force shockwaves that push the chairs and tables around them across the room.

JESSTICE and SEBASTIAN continue to use the Force against each until the point where they both fling backwards.

SEBASTIAN drops near MERV-2R.

JESSTICE rolls across a table then drop to the floor.

MERV-2R holds out his hand to help SEBASTIAN up but he pushes it away. SEBASTIAN turns around to see JESSTICE standing up.

JESSTICE holds onto his lightsabers ready to fight but runs out the second entrance.

SEBASTIAN is confused by his action then runs after him.

INT. FOUR-HALLWAY INTERSECTION – STARJUMPER

YODA (his oxygen mask tied around his waist) slowly limps around debris from an explosion in the ceiling where he comes to the intersection. He hides behind one of the debris pieces and watches MARK and LACEY-BLUE run pass him. MARK fires at a group of MANDALORIAN soldiers that are chasing them as LACEY-BLUE carries STARIANNE.

YODA closes his eyes and uses the Force to push the MANDALORIAN soldiers down a different hallway.

LACEY-BLUE and MARK become confused at what happened because they don't see YODA then continue on.

YODA looks around then heads down the hallway everyone had just come from.

INT. DOCKING BAY 12 – STARJUMPER

MARK and LACEY-BLUE look around to see LORD ANTHOS'S yacht, a squadron of SCIJA series spacefighters and several FIRESPRAY-CLASS Patrol ships.

MARK

This is not our docking bay.

LACEY-BLUE

Who cares, we can take that yacht to escape.

MARK

But Gus's ship is one of a kind. We have to get it.

LACEY-BLUE

Sorry Mark we're going to use the yacht.

LACEY-BLUE quickly walks to the ship and pushes the access panel to open the ramp. She walks up it into the ship as MARK looks around thinking about going back.

A group of MANDALORIAN soldiers running into the docking bay makes up his mind.

MARK rushes into the yacht as blaster fire erupts around him.

The MANDALORIAN soldiers shoot at the ship as it lifts off then exits the docking bay.

EXT. HOCUM-9

LORD ANTHOS'S yacht zooms away from the STARJUMPER as the battle continues.

INT. COCKPIT – LORD ANTHOS'S YACHT

LACEY-BLUE looks at the battle between the MANDALORE and the RODIAN then looks back to see MARK place STARIANNE into a medical tube.

LACEY-BLUE

The battle is really fierce Mark. I don't know if we can make it to the planet.

MARK

You should call your Rodian friend and tell him we are getting out of here so he can too.

LACEY-BLUE

Right.

LACEY-BLUE taps several buttons and a small holographic image of MINISTER HON TINTH appears on the dashboard.

LACEY-BLUE

Hello Minister thanks for coming to our rescue. We don't need your help anymore.

INT. BRIDGE – WATERY TEARS

An explosion rocks the bridge almost knocking down MINISTER HON TINTH.

A holographic image of LACEY-BLUE sitting down is above from the captain's station.

MINISTER HON TINTH

Where are you bounty hunter?

(V.O.) LACEY-BLUE

We're on a yacht moving away from a battle-class Mandalorian starship.

The captain points to a ship on his screen.

MINISTER HON TINTH

We have you on our screens. We will provide cover for your escape.

(V.O.) LACEY-BLUE

Thank you.

MINISTER HON TINTH looks to his captain.

MINISTER HON TINTH

Send a squad to her location then we are done.

The captain nods.

EXT. HOCUM-9

A group of RODIAN VERMECH spacefighters provide cover as LORD ANTHOS'S yacht flies away from the battle then enter hyperspace. The RODIAN VERMECH spacefighters turn around and fire on any MANDALORIAN spacefighters as they head back to the RODIAN starships.

INT. BRIDGE – STARJUMPER

GENERAL HARON stares out the window at the battle. He watches the three RODIAN starships fly away from the battle and enter hyperspace. But the RODIAN starship with the damaged engine explodes sending debris everywhere.

GENERAL HARON

What is going on here? Why are they turning tail and running away? Have all fighters go after them.

MANDALORIAN OFFICER

It's too later sir they entered hyperspace.

GENERAL HARON

Lord Sebastian is not going to like this. Does anyone know where he is?

INT. HALLWAY LEADING TO DOCKING BAY 5 – STARJUMPER

MERV-2R watches JESSTICE and SEBASTIAN curious how they exchange attacks and blocks like they were trained by the same person.

SEBASTIAN

I can feel the dark side growing. Why do you not release it?

JESSTICE

Why don't you shut up?

JESSTICE'S comment angers Sebastian that he drops his skillful attacks and uses pure strength to attack JESSTICE. He moves quickly avoiding the attacks then uses the Force to push SEBASTIAN into a wall which makes him drop a lightsaber.

The lightsaber twirls across the floor away from him.

JESSTICE rushes at SEBASTIAN use the distraction of having only one lightsaber to attack him. SEBASTIAN quickly blocks his attack.

They move up and down the hallway attacking and blocking each other.

YODA limps into the hallway and sees the battle then he sees the lightsaber on the floor. He focuses on the lightsabers JESSTICE and SEBASTIAN use then YODA looks at the one on the floor again. He walks over and picks it up accidently activating. He freaks out a little then doesn't become afraid of it.

MERV-2R notices a yellow light and when he turns around to find out what it is he finds YODA holding the lightsaber.

MERV-2R

Darth Sebastian there is another Jedi here.

JESSTICE and SEBASTIAN both are surprised and both look over towards YODA.

JESSTICE uses the distraction and cuts SEBASTIAN'S right arm off. When his arm drops to the floor it releases the lightsaber. Before SEBASTIABN can reach for STARIANNE'S lightsaber, JESSTICE swings and slices SEBASTIAN'S right leg off.

SEBASTIAN falls to the floor in pain.

JESSTICE

I want you to know that I am letting you live Sith and if I see you again I will kill you.

SEBASTIAN raises his hand to use the Force against Jesstice but JESSTICE holds out his hand and uses the Force to push SEBASTIAN down the hallway pass MERV-2R and YODA.

MERV-2R looks at JESSTICE then he walks toward SEBASTIAN.

JESSTICE puts his lightsabers away as he walks over to YODA.

JESSTICE

I don't know how you got here or why you wanted to come but thanks for the distraction and I think I should take that.

JESSTICE takes STARIANNE'S lightsaber from YODA, deactivates it and places it into his backpack. He then picks YODA up and places the oxygen mask around his face.

JESSTICE

We are getting out of here.

JESSTICE opens the door to the docking bay and steps into the airlock.

INT. DOCKING BAY 5 – STARJUMPER

JESSTICE holds onto YODA as they float over toward the LONG JOURNEY. GUS is in the cockpit watches them.

INT. THE LONG JOURNEY

JESSTICE places YODA down as they step out of the airlock.

GUS holds up a long wrench like tool as ready to use it as a weapon.

GUS

Don't move any further...or...I will...swing this at you.

JESSTICE

Calm done Gus, we're friends.

GUS

You and that little weird looking person?

JESSTICE

Yes.

GUS

Okay.

GUS lowers the wrench.

GUS and YODA follow JEESTICE into the cockpit where he places his backpack behind the pilot's seat.

YODA climbs onto the co-pilot's seat watching JESSTICE start up the ship. GUS stands behind them.

JESSTICE

Has Lacey-Blue or Mark contacted you, Gus?

GUS

Mark and Lacey-Blue?

JESSTICE

Mark, a human with red hair and Lacey-Blue, a white Twi-Lek with tentacles on her head.

GUS

Oh yeah. They did contact me. They found a ship and used it to escape.

JESSTICE

Then we don't have to wait for them. Sit down. We're leaving.

INT. DOCKING BAY 5 – STARJUMPER

The thrusters ignite pushing the LONG JOURNEY through the emergency shields into space.

INT. HALLWAY LEADING TO DOCKING BAY 5 – STARJUMPER

MERV-2R kneels down next to SEBASTIAN and checks his pulse.

MERV-2R

Still alive so my duty to the dark lords of the Sith is still active. Don't worry Darth Sebastian I will fix you like I did with Lord Anthos's Master.

MERV-2R uses his one arm and throws SEBASTIAN over his shoulder.

INT. HOCUM-9

The LONG JOURNEY speeds away from the STARJUMPER then enters hyperspace.

EXT. ORGANA CASTLE LANDING PLATFORM – ALDERAAN

A dozen royal guards and several members of the Alderaan leadership watch the ship land. A ramp opens.

MARK (carrying STARIANNE in his arms) and Lacey-Blue exit the ship.

The Alderaan leadership escort MARK into the castle.

Everyone else follows.

EXT. CORUSANT - DAY

The SCIJA series spacefighter MASTER DULAC is piloting flies around dozens of other spaceships entering and exiting the planet.

The SCIJA series spacefighter enters the upper atmosphere. As it descends toward the capital city four Coruscant police speeders surround the spacefighter then escort the fighter to the Jedi Temple.

At the temple the spacefighter lands on a platform as the Coruscant police speeders fly away.

The platform slides into the building.

INT. JEDI COUNCIL ROOM - JEDI TEMPLE

MASTER DULAC enters to find eight Jedi Masters and holographic images of two more Jedi Masters waiting for her.

JEDI MASTER ALLEN DEWITT (a human male in his late forties wearing dark robes under a hooded brown cloak) places his elbows on his knees and rests his chin on his hands like he doesn't care to have MASTER DULAC there.

MASTER ALLEN DEWITT

Greetings Master Dulac what can the council do for you.

MASTER DULAC

I have information and proof that the Sith still exist.

The council members look at each then they look at her.

MASTER ALLEN DEWITT

Please show us this proof.

MASTER DULAC opens her backpack to find emergency ration bars. She turns the backpack upside down and pours everything out. Then she falls to her knees and spread everything across the floor looking for something.

MASTER DEWIT sits back a little disappointed.

MASTER ALLEN DEWITT

Rations? This is proof the Sith are back?

MASTER DULAC looks at MASTER DEWIT then at the other council members. They look back at her like they simply don't care. She slowly stands up.

MASTER DULAC

Someone must have stolen the items Master Dewitt.

MASTER ALLEN DEWITT

And what are the items Master Dulac?

The Jedi Council looks at her waiting for an answer.

She looks at them knowing she is in trouble.

INT. COCKPIT – THE LONG JOURNEY

JESSTICE removes his helmet and places it on the dashboard. He reaches behind his seat and grabs his backpack. He opens it up and removes the two, foot long cylinder shaped objects wrapped in a brown leather rag that MASTER DULAC had. He unwraps it revealing DARTH BANE'S lightsaber and another Dark Lord of the Sith's lightsaber.

JESSTICE smiles as he looks at them then the ship rocks and several red lights blink across the dashboard. He quickly places the lightsabers into his backpack as he looks at the panels where the lights are blinking.

JESSTICE

There's a leak in the engine.

GUS looks around like he is guilty of something. JESSTICE notices his expression.

JESSTICE

Gus.

GUS

Um I fixed the engines while everyone was gone.

JESSTICE

The engines didn't need to be fixed Gus.

GUS shrugs.

JESSTICE races out of the cockpit. GUS and YODA follows.

INT. ENGINE ROOM – THE LONG JOURNEY

JESSTICE, YODA and GUS enter to find green smoke has filled the room.

JESSTICE coughs as he waves the smoke away as he walks over to the engine.

GUS and YODA cough too but stay by the entrance.

JESSTICE finds a control panel and pushes several buttons.

The green smoke is sucked out of the room.

JESSTICE faces GUS.

JESSTICE

That should fix that, now tell me what you did Gus.

GUS and YODA look around like they are drugged.

JESSTICE walks up to them and waves his hand on front of GUS'S face.

JESSTICE'S vision becomes fuzzy as he watches YODA and GUS fall to the floor unconscious.

JESSTICE looks around like he is drugged too then drops to the floor.

INT. THE LONG JOURNEY

JESSTICE wakes up sitting on the seat behind the co-pilot's seat. He a several day old stumble on his face and head.

He looks out the window to see that they are floating through space not hyperspace. Then he sees YODA on the floor using the Force to juggle the two Sith lightsabers, STARIANNE'S lightsabers and Jesstice's lightsabers around the air like he is a baby playing with toys for the first time. YODA still looks drugged.

JESSTICE smiles at Yoda. YODA smiles back.

JESSTICE looks pass YODA to see GUS pushing buttons on a hatch in the cargo bay.

JESSTICE gets up and exits the cockpit. He steps on several empty emergency ration packages as he walks into the cargo bay.

GUS continues to push buttons until the hatch opens. GUS steps into the airlock. The hatch closes behind him.

JESSTICE walks up to the door and knocks on the window trying to get GUS'S attention.

GUS turns around and looks like he is still drugged.

GUS

Look at the pretty lights. I want to see them up close.

JESSTICE looks pass GUS and sees the stars outside. He smiles like he likes the look of the stars too.

GUS pushes the buttons for the outer hatch until it opens and sucks him into space.

JESSTICE wave good-bye then heads back to the cockpit.

JESSTICE rubs Yoda's head as he walks by him then sits on the seat behind the co-pilot's seat. He looks back out the window to see them approaching a planet.

JESSTICE claps his hand then points out the window happy to see it.

YODA limps over to the co-pilot's seat and jumps on it. He claps too happy to see it.

EXT. LEVIAN PRIME

The LONG JOURNEY enters the atmosphere of the half swamp, half desert planet.

The planet's atmosphere causes friction across the ship making it look like it is on fire.

The fire disappears as it enters the lower atmosphere.

JEDI MASTER N'KATA DEL GORMO (a male Hysalrian) rests on a cliff overlooking a foggy swamp, meditating when the LONG JOURNEY zooms by above him.

He watches it zigzag before crashing into the swamp.

MASTER GORMO grabs a long walking stick and walks down the side of the mountain into the swamp.

INT. COCKPIT – THE LONG JOURNEY

A screen flashes with the word AUTO-PILOT ENGAGED then it flashes the words AUTO-PILOT DISENGAGED before all power to the ship shuts off.

YODA stands up and looks over the back of the co-pilot's seat to see JESSTICE unconscious.

He jumps off the seat, limps over to JESSTICE then taps his leg.

JESSTICE wakes up to vines, plants and trees across the window. Then he looks down at YODA.

YODA smiles. JESSTICE smiles back then they both leave the cockpit.

EXT. FOGGY SWAMP - LEVIAN PRIME

JESSTICE carries YODA on his back as they jump out of the hatch. They land in mud.

They both look down at it then JESSTICE lifts up a foot then puts it into the mud. This makes a weird sloshing sound which they like so JESSTICE does it several more times.

MASTER GORMO walks out of the fog and approaches them.

JESSTICE and YODA become frighten by him that JESSTICE moves quickly and falls into the mud. YODA continues to hold onto his back.

JEDI MASTER N'KATA DEL GORMO

No harm, I mean you. Jedi Master N'Kata Del Gormo, I am. Injured, are you?

JESSTICE and YODA shake their heads.

JEDI MASTER N'KATA DEL GORMO

Aboard, anyone else?

JESSTICE and YODA look to the ship then shake their heads.

JEDI MASTER N'KATA DEL GORMO

Heading, where were you?

JESSTICE and YODA shrugs.

JEDI MASTER N'KATA DEL GORMO

Know who you are, do you?

JESSTICE and YODA shrug again.

MASTER GORMO walks up to them and places a hand on Jesstice's shoulder. MASTER GORMO shakes like he made a connection with him.

JEDI MASTER N'KATA DEL GORMO

Interesting. The Force I sense within you.

JESSTICE looks at him like he doesn't know what he is talking about.

JEDI MASTER N'KATA DEL GORMO

Sense, you have lost your memory, I have. Come, help you, I will.

JESSTICE looks at YODA. YODA nods.

JESSTICE looks at MASTER GORMO and nods.

JESSTICE places his hands on YODA like a father giving his son a piggy back ride as they follow MASTER GORMO into the fog.

THE END

CAST –

Wynona Ryder as "JEDI MASTER DULAC" (a human female with a difficult past)

Josh Hartnet as "JESSTICE BROM" (a human male bounty hunter and an ex-Jedi Knight)

Seth Green as "MARK TOUGHER a.k.a MARK ORGANA" (a human male smuggler who is also the last heir to the Organa bloodline of Alderaan)

Clare Grant as "LACEY-BLUE" (an albino female Twi-Lek bounty hunter)

Dakota Fanning as "PADAWAN STARIANNE ORGANA" (a human female and last heir to the Organa bloodline of Alderaan and apprentice to Master Dulac)

Weird Al Yankovic as "DARK LORD OF THE SITH LORD ANTHOS" (a human male)

Brandon Routh as "SEBASTIAN MOUNTCLIFF" (a human male and apprentice to the dark lord of the Sith Lord Anthos)

Kiefer Sutherland as "GENERAL HARON" (a human male)

Julian McMahon as "REP. ALED OK-ID" (a human male)

Joel David Moore as "GUS" (a human male who loves taking things apart and rebuilding them)

Frank Oz as "CHIEFTAIN YEGAR" (a male of the Hicinian species and father of Yoda)

Frank Oz as "YODA" (a male of the Hicinian Species)

George Lucas as JEDI MASTER N'KATA DEL GORMO (a male of the Hysalrian species)

DIRECTOR – F. GARY GRAY


End file.
